Across the Dimensional Divide
by KittehPOWAH
Summary: Operation: Harmonize. A project headed by Princess Celestia and carried out by Twilight Sparkle. Its goal: to harmonize the human race by turning them into ponies. It starts out slow at first. I was just the third. Problem was that I'm from a different reality. Now I've got to escape their clutches and get back home. Stopping the operation is just a side goal. Wish me luck!
1. Chapter 1

This is my story. It's outrageous, but trust me, it's 100 percent true. If you don't want to believe the truth, then stop reading now. Though, if you want to be thoroughly entertained by this story, whether or not you believe it, then go right ahead. I'm not stopping you.

My head was ringing. It hurt. Oh powers that be, it hurt so much. I could remember what happened yesterday. I went to school, which was boring, did a little homework, which was also boring, played video games, which was not boring, and role-played, which was the best thing I ever thought of doing that day. I mean, seriously, my pal, bud, amigo, or whatever the fudge you wanna call her, Jenny, Jennifer, Jennimiah, Jenkins, Jo-I'm going off on a tangent. I tend to do that a lot. My mind wanders endlessly.

Anyway, aside from my boring Wednesday, I had absolutely nothing suspicious. After all, I was only 16, and I didn't even have a learners permit yet. I personally blame my mom for that. She can screw me over sometimes. Metaphorically speaking, that is.

Goddammit! I keep tangenting! Yeah, it's a fudging word now. Fudge… Why not fuck? I'll tell you why, it's because I'm funny.

Back to my head, which had strangely stopped hurting as I was tangenting, was now back at full throttle. Fudge, I was reminded of how much my head hurt. Why me? Why did it have to be a school day? Maybe I can just take a Tylenol and bear it to my island of one. That's the divider between the two lanes where I wait for the bus. For some reason, several days ago, the whole thing was covered in rainbow-y aquarium gravel. Not that I cared. It did make my wait a bit more colorful. I'm starting to tangent again. Fudge.

I opened my eyes to see a smiling face in front of my own. Now, don't assume I was sleeping with someone. No one is going to say anything along the lines of "good morning Sunshine" or some shisno like that. Why am I using the word shisno like that? Because it, while may be the wrong usage, is funny nonetheless.

Where was I? Oh yes, Creepy Smileyface McGee. It was actually my big Pikachu plushie. I dubbed him "Pikazilla" because my other Pikachu is only a few inches tall while this one is pushing it at two feet. I never really measured though. It's just a wild guess.

Pokémon is big to me. While the show, in recent years, has tumbled, I still enjoy the games and, yes, even the plushies. Glaceon was my favorite, but Pikachu was a close second. But while I enjoy talking about my life, it will come bit by bit as filler material.

Why?

Because. I'm a Troll. Trolololol

Taking my gaze away from Pikazilla's smiling face, I rolled over. I stopped mid-roll. Something was not right… at all…

I felt… how should I put this? Different. I can't say "not normal" because I didn't believe in normality. It was just a matter of opinion. I mean, one person's definition of normal may be different than another's. Me? I don't have a definition of normal. To me, everything is normal, and yet, at the same time, nothing is. It's my opinion, and if you don't like it, you can go shove some fudge up your ass. Or you could eat it, which I prefer. Please don't waste fudge. What would Smokey the bear think? Wait… that's wrong, even for a tangent.

My body felt out of line, and, though I wanted to investigate this, I needed the time to. I finished turning over to look at my alarm clock. It wasn't ringing, and the only other noise is the radio, playing its lovely music. It was a 80s song, I think… I really didn't follow music much, and I especially didn't follow the artists behind it. I checked the time.

4:37 am.

_Huh…_

It's pretty early. I guess my mindset likes fudging me up like that. Oh crapbaskets, I just got the weirdest image of a dude covered in fudge. Damn… Why does weird shit like to pop into my head at the most awkward moments?

Oh, before I forget. My DSi serves as my alarm clock. It sits on my bookshelf, next to my collection of Warriors books and Halo Mega Bloks sets.

Yes, I am into the Warriors book series as well as the Halo series. I even collected their Mega Bloks sets. Shall I list everything? No, that would waste your time. Maybe after school.

Anyway, I took a casual glance around my room. Nothing much, really… My closet, which the door was closed on, my dresser, which had the Covenant section of my Halo sets, my big white box with a black suitcase on it, my blue desk, with a desk lamp and laptop on it, and my entertainment section, composed of a 24 inch flat screen, a DVD player, and my Xbox 360. Hold on… laptop? I don't own a laptop. I borrow it from my mom for schoolwork. And didn't my dresser have four shelves, not three? Not to mention I never close my closet door. And I'm pretty sure I have a collapsible chair, not a stool. No, that wasn't the weirdest part. My door had another smaller door, splitting at about four feet up, with what I could guess as the "Saloon door" style. You know, the one that's a two-way push? Yeah, that kind. I know it was still dark, and I was tired, but I know anomalies when I see them.

Speaking of anomalies, my head stopped hurting. I guess that means no Tylenol for me! I must be really ignorant to not notice that. Then again, I can tone out almost anything. What's annoying about it is that it's always unintentional. It just. Fucking. Happens. There, I said fuck. You happy internet!?

The song on the radio turned to one I really liked, and I bobbed my head back and forth in enjoyment, when a tuft of light blue, maybe dark cyan, hair came into my vision.

_What? I didn't have cyan hair._

I was a brownhead. Brown hair, brown eyes. It's the way I rolled. I was Caucasian as well, but you don't care about my looks, do you? Please, don't say you do. It makes you look like stalkers.

I moved a hand to swat it away, when it passed by my vision. I… didn't have a hand.

_What. The. Fuck!?_

I nearly flipped out. I rotated it and flexed my whole arm. Everything felt out of place, like my joints were inverted. This stub that, if you put it in the light emanating from my DS, looked like a hoof somewhat, except it was a bright yellow. I had to wonder a few things… one of which was that I was dreaming, and that I was a pony. I thought it was ridiculous, but I don't shoo things away easily.

Yes, I am a closet brony, and only my friends know it. Well, some of them. And my 7-year-old brother. I think I may have inadvertently converted him…

_Welcome to the herd, cockbite._

Nah, he's too young to stick with it. Only older peoples could see the true extent of Lauren Faust's genius. The little girls the show was meant for just thought it was cute. If I had to pick which pony was my bro's fav, I'd say Vinyl Scratch. She was third on my list, behind Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo. Yeah, I'm a sucker for background ponies. Applejack is fourth though.

Anyway, I flexed my hoof around a bit, surprised when I found out it had almost complete circular motion, and then, decided on the moment of truth. I took off my blanket. What greeted me was the rest of the pony body.

I was yellow, the same as the hoof and looked a bit dull in the dark. But everything has a bit of grayscale in the dark. I looked to my flank, and sure enough, there was a cutie mark there. Score! *ahem* I mean… It's okay. It looked like a more basic version of Celestia's sun cutie mark. Just a yellow spiked circle. It also had some fainter lines, which I guessed were rays of sunshine. It was still a little boring. But, I found something even cooler.

Wings.

I know, right? Wings are the best. You can fudging fly with them. That meant I was a Pegasus.

U mad bro? U jelly?

I mad.

Actually, a dozen thoughts crossed my head, ranging from _this is so cool_ to _fuck biscuits on ice with a spoon shoved up its ass_. I eventually mentally slapped myself. A stinging feeling came across my cheek and looked to see my left wing extended. I guess my wings helped slap me too. My thoughts must have transferred to muscle movement. Note to self: use that to advantage in flight training.

Speaking of which, what was I gonna do about walking? I was a pony and, last time I checked, ponies were quadrupeds, and had a different anatomy, especially in their legs. I decided to test that though, as I rolled around to get in the "Lyra" seating position. With a push of my wings, I would drop down to all fours and make my way to the door without a hitch.

Thank the One Eyed One Horn Flying Purple People Eater its only 4:40 in the morning.

I managed to push myself off the bed, and stand up, but that was about it. I tried to take a step forward, but that resulted in me losing my balance and flopping on the floor. Fudge, muscle memory has failed me. I guess instincts don't give you movement. Dammit. I decided to go from Plan A to Plan Negative Zero! I'd save Plan Negative Purple for a last resort. I looked back at my legs, sprawled across the floor. Then I looked back at my wings, which were also sprawled out. I let them tuck back in. It still felt really weird though. Then I checked my cutie mark again. I guess I was a ray of sunshine when I wanted to be. Lastly, I checked what I had been distracted from checking when I discovered I had wings. My tail.

It was the same dark cyan hair that adorned my head, but what was odd was that it had two pink stripes. Damn, I was stuck with that color, wasn't I? Shisno…

Since I was stuck with the color, I decided to ignore it for now. I crawled over to the stool and sat myself upon it. I flipped open the laptop and then realized something very important.

_I have no fingers!_

I experimentally typed a key, and to my surprise, it worked. I typed another, and another, until I entered my password and logged in to the computer. I went to the internet, and then to YouTube. I searched for pony walking videos, and, lo and behold, there was a video of Twilight Sparkle walking. I watched and rewatched that walking cycle until I was sure I knew how to do it. I exited the internet window and shut the laptop. Then I got off the stool and stood up.

_Okay, here goes nothing…_

I took a step, then another, then another. After a minute or two, I was full on trotting. I kept trotting in circles, until my DS alarm went off at 5:00. I quickly turned it off, again, with surprise at how useful these hooves are. I chalked it all down to the passive magic MLP ponies had. Couple that with the fact that this was still a dream, and I was set.

Now, one thing remained in my mind. What to do with the dream. I guess I could go to school as a pony. It seemed legit. Maybe I'd meet some more ponies. We would be pony buddies! What do pony buddies do? Maybe they sit around and do pony things. But what kind of pony things? You know what, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

But wait… This could be a nightmare. I could be the only pony on this planet. What would they do to me? Would they send me to a lab to be experimented on? Oh no, that would simply not do. Maybe I should stay hidden for the remainder of the day. One more thing needed to be done. I needed to see my face.

I slowly pushed open the door, thanking the brownies in the kitchen that there was no doorknob for this lower door. Well, I suppose I could have used my magic hooves to open the door. I'm actually quite thankful for that though. Since the door was about four feet high, I made a guess that I was about three feet tall. A bit short, but they didn't call it "My LITTLE Pony" for nothing. I was a bit peeved at that, but it was a minor inconvenience compared to actually being a pony.

I crept out of my room and looked around. Everything seemed bigger. The blue dresser in the hall seemed slightly shorter, but, again, it was a dreamscape, and I didn't give a fudge. I also noticed all the other doors were like mine, and that seemed to throw me off slightly. I mean, it isn't that big of a stretch when you think about it, and I was thinking about it a little too much. I mean, this seems a bit too real to be a dream, and a bit too odd to be reality… However, I just think it's just me being paranoid. I always was paranoid at weird times. I knew it too, but I couldn't help myself.

I took a peek inside the room of the little brother I mentioned I had. It seemed normal, except for the dresser, which was one foot shorter. The 19 inch flat screen TV was still there, as was the PlayStation 2. His box of toys was still there, and so was his bookshelf, which was filled with Magic Tree House books. I liked that book series. It was rather cute sometimes. Wait, did I say cute? Oh, whatever… I'm tangenting again, and I don't seem to care anymore. It's not that big of a problem anyway.

At least, it wasn't until I laid my pony eyes on my brother's racecar bed. It was slightly shorter than normal, but it wasn't the bed that made me stand there, mouth agape.

It was a green unicorn colt. It was my brother.

He was sound asleep in his bed, unaware of the change that has befallen him. He looked… cute. Do all colts look cute? There weren't many colts in the show, so I wouldn't know. Everything kinda looked cute in the show anyway. I like cute things anyway. That reminds me, where are the cats?

We have two cats. One male and one female. The male's name is Oreo, while the female's name is Ginger. Ginger is a very shy cat and Oreo is territorial and_ slightly_ overweight. *coughfatcough* I turned around and left my brother's room and saw the Alpha Cat sitting at the top of the stairs. He was staring at me, as if to say. "Feed me or die." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

_One sec, dude. Let me go do something first._

I made my way across the hall to the bathroom. It looked normal, again, except for the sink being lower to the ground. I ignored that for now. I'm just going to tangent again.

So here I was, in some kind of crazy dream. What a wonderful way to spend this rare time of self-awareness. Oh well, at least it felt real enough. I found that this body wasn't too hard to control. It was probably instinct after all. It just needed a kick. Was the whole dream world populated by ponies or was it a human-pony combination? Based on the doors, I'd venture a guess to say it was the latter. Humans used those doors, not ponies. I'm sure ponies could use them, considering I could use the keyboard and DS without incident. I guess it was more convenient though. I seem to be guessing a lot of things though. I guess it was because I don't know much about the situation, other than the obvious. There I go again, guessing things.

I smiled to myself. This was a good dream. Even if it wasn't, I think I could handle it.

I then began to wonder the status of my mane. If there is one thing I hate, its bedhead. It always sticks up, and I have to soak it to get it back down, as well as the fact that I need to keep my hoodie up to keep it that way. It always feels weird, so I like to keep it down. I turned to look at the bathroom mirror and gasped.

I stared at the mirror. The pony in the reflection stared back, her face filled with shock.

_I… I don't believe it… I'm a mare._


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, yeah… Laugh it up at my expense. I honestly didn't want this. Okay, turning into a pony would be cool, but a mare was pushing it big time. I stared at that mirror for the longest time. I took note of my appearance. I was definitely a mare. While stallions had a wider muzzle, definitely befitting of a man, a mare's muzzle was more… well, I don't want to go into detail about it. It kinda ended in a rounded point, with a – oh screw it. You've seen the show, obviously. You know exactly what the fudge I'm talking about.

My face was definitely feminine, there was no doubt about it. It kinda pissed me off. I scowled at it, and the reflection reflected my actions. Damn, I was cute when I scowled. Wait, no! I am not cute! I took note of my eyes, which were a dark cyan, same as my hair. I would have liked those eyes, if it wasn't for the eyelashes adorning the outer corners. Yep, that settles it.

_I'm a fudging girl._

I looked at my mane. It was long and uneven, kinda like Rainbow Dash's mane, and, upon another review, the tail was styled the same way. Thankfully, all the hairs were flat down and not sticking up annoyingly. There were two pink stripes running down my mane, same as my tail.

Let's do a mental review of my body.

_Wings? Check._

_Fur? Yellow._

_Mane and tail? Dark cyan with two pink stripes._

_Eyes? Dark cyan._

_Four legs, ending in hooves? Check._

_Cutie mark? Sun with added sunshine._

_Gender? Female._

Not exactly a Twilight Standard checklist, but I'm not that organized.

Okay, after getting over my initial shock of being a mare, I started to go over a few choices about how to go through with this. Should I head off to school? I didn't recall seeing any school supplies in my room. Maybe this dreamscape didn't have school. Yes! Score! Best damn dream ever! I should get downstairs though. I need to get a few things first.

I went back into my room and turned on the light, the bulbs on the ceiling giving me illumination over my room. That's when I noticed my walls were yellow, instead of white. How could I have missed that? I opened a drawer of my dresser and was greeted by female pony clothes. There were neatly folded up clothes of all kinds in here. Let's see… I think these are some sort of pony equivalent to blouses and I guess they go with the skirts in this one. What's at the top? I pulled the drawer and my gag reflex nearly kicked in.

Dresses. Lots of them.

Okay, I might be exaggerating. It's only like, five or six. That's still five or six too many in my book. They were assorted colors too. Red, blue, yellow, pink, white, and a rainbowish color scheme. The last one was frilly and looked more formal, while the others looked kinda casual. I still don't know how dresses can be casual. Anyone wanna fill me in on that? Because, seriously, I'm all ears.

I had no idea whether ponies had to wear clothes or not here, so I'm going to play the "better safe than sorry" card. I picked up a pony-shirt-blouse-thing and a skirt. This was **WAY** outside my comfort zone, but I saw no pants or shorts. Okay, Plan Negative Purple was sounding really nice about now. I pushed that thought away and put on the clothes. Luckily there was a hole in the skirt for the tail to stick out of. I liked that tail. Even though there was some pink in it, I never had a tail before, so it was a big bonus for me. I turned around and found a saddlebag right there in front of me. I quickly looked around and found some things I would want to put in it. My wallet, my DS, and my laptop, which I put in my bag. I strapped it to my back. I noticed something small, yellow, and bearing my cutie mark. It was an iPhone. Mega score!

I quickly opened it, and checked the apps. My email, a few games, along with calling and texting. I didn't memorize phone numbers well, so it was good to have a contact list. I never had an iPhone before, so this was great. Come to think of it, I've never had a cell phone period. Oh well. Wait, don't iPhones have music too? I checked, and there it was. I scanned through the music, before frowning. It had a bunch of music I'd expect an actual girl to listen to. I know I still have all my other favorite things, so why does this have something different? I put it in my bag and made a mental note to fix that. I left my room, turning off the light as I went, considering its only 5:30 in the morning.

There was one last thing I wanted to check before heading downstairs. I went across the hall to my parents' room. It was dark and cluttered, like always, but I have to say, the unicorn and Pegasus sleeping on my bed were definitely NOT my parents. They looked about a year or two older than me. The unicorn mare was a sky blue color while the Pegasus was a white color. I couldn't see their cutie marks because the blanket they were sharing hid them.

Well, with that out of the way, I was all set for heading downstairs. I made my way to the top of the stairs, where Oreo was still sitting, waiting for me. What a nice cat. Patient too. I looked down. Okay, I've read fanfics that play out like this. As long as I didn't freak out, I'd be fine. However, a consistent problem was stairs. Despite the characters frequently using them, no human-turned-pony could figure it out. I was determined to do it right though.

Our house has a U-turn set of stairs. It goes seven steps down, then a U-turn to the right, then seven more steps, and then you get your invisible, non-existent cookie! I carefully approached the first step, not wanting to initiate Plan Negative Purple just yet. It probably took a few minutes, but I made it past the first step. I felt a boost of confidence and decided to speed up a bit.

That's when Plan Negative Purple took effect. The plan to get me to wake up.

I tripped, sending me tumbling down the stairs, signaling my pain and discomfort with each roll. I ended against the wall, upside down, dizzy and in pain.

Shisno, I was in pain.

The headache before was discomfort. That's not a waker. Actual physical pain is a waker. This was pain. Physical pain. It was a waker. Therefore, I should be awake. So why am I still a pony? I turned back over and got up, adjusting my clothes. Then I stood there.

_Fuck, I'm still here. Wait, what if this isn't a dream? What if this is real? I don't think I could handle a change this big… Well… I guess it's out of the frying pan…_ I looked back at my body. _And down the stairs._

I didn't want to fall again, so I spread my wings. I smiled as I realized I would have these longer than I originally thought. However, this new body came with a new gender. I was always mentally prepared for an occurrence though, so I could handle it for a while. At least until complications set in. Mainly any new emotional and mental changes. Until then, I would brave the storm and fight on. Well, there's no real storm, it's all just metaphorical again. And there is nothing to fight either. I spread my wings and flapped them a few times, and they got me airborne easily. I kept lightly flapping them and flew down the rest of the stairs.

_Hey, I'm actually flying!_

I wish I could tell you how awesomely awesome sauce this is, but I'm sure if you go hang gliding, you'll get a good idea. Even if it's just a few feet off the ground and across the hall, it was still flying. I came to a stop and hovered at the end of the hall. The living room looked exactly the same. No height changes to anything. The television was still there, all of the other entertainment was there. The couches were there, and Nicky(my brother)'s play room was there behind the smaller couch. The kitchen, however, had some stools in it. It didn't take a genius to figure out why, with all those overhead cupboards up there. I decided to turn on the TV. Maybe some news will clear my head.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped to a news station and there was a human and a pony at the desk. I flipped to the Weather Channel and it was almost nothing but pegasi. Wow. I turned to Cartoon Network at about 6:00 am. They always play Looney Tunes there, and they still do. As I was sitting there, I wondered something. Was this really another dimension? I've heard from Jenny that she met a traveler from another dimension about a week ago. He used my body as a vessel though. I'm still kinda peeved about it. I mean, who just goes and takes someone's body for the day? Especially without asking first. Oh well, at least he gave it back. There I go again, tangenting like an insane person, which I was.

I noticed the first cartoon was over and they were in commercials. I took this time to notice that they were made up of both humans and ponies, and I noticed that there were a few more pony-based show commercials. I was about to relax a bit more when my phone rang. I picked it up and noticed that it was an unfamiliar pony calling. I didn't know how I sounded either, and was a bit nervous. I had no reason to though, as I liked playing around with my voice. So, with that in mind, I cleared my throat, and spoke the first words to come out of my feminine Pegasus pony mouth.

"Hello? Who is this?"

I know, very anticlimactic. But it was a phone call, so what could you expect? A shisno knock-knock joke? I know… me too.

"It's me. You know, Snowstorm? Come on Sunshine, you couldn't have forgotten me." Came the reply, obviously male, considering his picture on my phone.

I needed to think fast about what to say in reply to his reply, when I realized something he said. _"Come on Sunshine, you couldn't have forgotten me."_ Sunshine must be my name. I took one more look at my cutie mark. Fitting. I finally thought of something to say.

"Well, you never know… You could have been a stalker." I said, and then mentally face…hoofed myself for saying such an idiotic thing. What shocked me was his reply.

"Yeah, you're right. Especially since what happened with that jerk the other day." He said. "I mean, who would take advantage of such a sweet pony like you?" He added. I racked my brain for an idea of what happened, and then decided I was better off now knowing.

"I'd… rather not talk about that please." I said. Though the more I knew, the better, I still didn't want to know anything of that sort.

"Okay. Hey, you up for some fun on the clouds this morning? Maybe we could even get Flutters in too." Snowstorm said. My mind stopped. We knew _Fluttershy_?

I had to confirm it. "Fluttershy? With us?" I asked. I think it sounded a bit jerky. No, not the food, though that's another problem.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Just the three of us!" Was Snowstorm's reply. He sounded excited. It was cool to know a member of the show's main – or in this case "mane" – cast, but does this dimension even have a Fluttershy like the original? Or is she a different personality? I'm kinda neutral. On one hand – er, hoof, it would be like being in an episode. On the other, it would be less annoying to deal with that extreme shyness.

"Okay, are you coming here?" I asked. I had no fudging idea where this dude lived. For all I know, it was in the clouds. He was obviously a pegasus. That much I could tell without looking.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there by 6:30. Then we can swing by Flutters' place and pick her up. Hopefully she's not too busy. See ya soon!" He said, and hung up. I put the phone back in the bag when I heard hoofsteps coming from upstairs.

I turned towards the staircase to see the white pegasus coming down. He wore a tired scowl and ignored my presence, instead turning to the front door and flying away. I frowned. What's wrong with a simple "good morning?" Sheesh… he must not be a morning person. I heard more hoofsteps and then saw the light blue unicorn mare come down. Her blond mane looked a little ruffled, and she was definitely tired. She also wasn't wearing clothes. I could see her cutie mark, which was an ocean wave.

She smiled when she noticed me though. "Good morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?" She asked, suppressing a yawn. I smiled back. Finally, someone with some manners.

I nodded. "Yeah, Snowstorm called." I answered. Maybe it wasn't her business to know, but I needed to start a conversation so I could find out more about her. I don't know her name, or anything. I need to know as much as possible before I jump to conclusions.

"Oh really, what did he say?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing much, just that we're going out this morning and maybe bringing Fluttershy with us." I answered. This was getting me nowhere. I smiled as I got an idea. "So, what's up with you, What's-your-face?" I asked playfully. Even though I like throwing my voice around, something this high-pitched can be grating on my ears. I just have to bear it though.

The unicorn giggled. Fudge, would I end up doing that too? I liked my laugh… "Oh nothing much, just that your sister will be sitting around watching Copycat while you go out." She said jokingly. Wait, sister? She was my sister? I know I have a sister back home, but the age difference is way off. Besides, that sister doesn't even live with us. This world is very similar, but vastly different.

As for my brother, I'm not surprised that his name is Copycat. That trait of his is annoying as Caboose on caffeine. Not that I would know, but I can only imagine the funniest Red vs. Blue character to be really annoying if he got his hands on caffeine. Yeah, I have a lot of things I like.

"You know, you don't have to wear those if you're going out." She said. I don't have to wear them? Then why in the name of fudge did I have so many? You know what? I didn't care. I slipped the clothes off and threw them in my sister's face. She caught it in her magic and threw them behind her. I was glad they were off. I could see my cutie mark much better. Wait, why was I so into cutie marks anyway? Ah, who cares? I'm tangenting again anyway.

So, if she's my sister, then where is my mother? Meh, I'll figure it out later. At least this apparent older sister is here, and she beats Mom by a long shot. I'll say it again. Score!

I noticed that the second cartoon was now over. Fudge, I keep missing them! Stupid thoughts. Stupid tangents. I needed to stay focused. Keep my thoughts on the present events and not tangent on anything else. Dammit, why am I so random? Oh well, at least I can enjoy the last cartoon.

I sat there and stared at the television. Oh Bugs Bunny, you have the fastest wit in the multiverse. I laughed. While the pitch was noticeably higher, I noticed it still sounded like "me."

I noticed that girly giggle behind me and turned around to my so-called "sister" rolling her eyes at my laugh. "Oh, you have the strangest laugh." She said, "why can't you have a girlier laugh, like me?" She giggled again.

I rolled my eyes and gave a smirk. "Because, that's just how I roll." I answered. She giggled again. Please, that's more grating to my ears than my voice. I can only take so much of this girly air pollution. I shouldn't be complaining, because I'm producing some as well. Damn…

The doorbell broke the thought cycle. "I'll get it!" I yelled, desperate to get away from the giggler standing behind me. I ran – er, galloped to the door, tripping once and reminding me that this is not a dream and that there is a giggling mare behind me.

I opened the door. There, standing before me, was a white Pegasus with a gray mane and tail. I noticed his mane was short but his tail was longer than mine. His cutie mark was a gray storm cloud with a few snowflakes under it. His eyes were a cheerful gray as well. This guy was seriously grayscale to the max. Even his saddlebag was gray. Though mine was yellow, so I didn't care. I also noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes either. "Hey Sunshine, you ready?" He asked, with a cheerful smile on his face.

I mirrored his smile. "Yep! Let's go." I said.

He flapped his wings and took to the sky. "Come on Sunny! I'm not waiting all day." He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold your fudgeballs, I'll be right there." I said, getting a laugh from Snowstorm. I took off after him. I watched as the ground got farther away, and nearly freaked out. I regained my composure when I looked up and saw Snowstorm ahead. He kept his smile on me, and I felt strangely calm. Well, I guess a friendly face can really calm someone's nerves. He flew on ahead, and I followed.

_I guess it's time to see what this world has in store._


	3. Chapter 3

I am seriously enjoying flying. It's quite the sensation. Going back to that one comment about hang gliding, I realize it doesn't quite do it justice. Maybe skydiving in a flight suit? I've done neither, so this is the closest I can compare to. Sorry. Anyway, flying beside Snowstorm was fun. I don't know how high we were. Maybe about a hundred feet? I couldn't tell, and I'm still a bit nervous about looking down, but thankfully, all I had to do was follow Snowy. Yeah, I called him Snowy. He called me Sunny, so I'm calling him Snowy.

We dodged a few clouds on the way. I don't know whether they really are solid to pegasi, or if it was just a game. I'd find out later though. I noticed him lower his altitude, so I followed his lead. As we were going down, I noticed a cottage. Oh yeah, that was definitely Fluttershy's house.

Snowy set his hooves on the ground in front of her door while I just hovered a few feet above him. He knocked on her door, and the sound of crashing plastic dishes followed. I guess she was in the middle of feeding time. The door slowly creaked open, and I saw her eye peek out at us. When she noticed it was us, she thrust open the doors, a smile on her face. "Hi you two. How can I help you this morning?" She then turned to me. "Are your cats doing okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "They're doing fine. Fluffy as always." I said, smiling.

Fluttershy's smile widened upon hearing this. "That's good." She said. I noticed her volume level was a bit higher than I expected, but I guess it's just me. "So, what do you need?" She asked Snowstorm.

"We were wondering if you would go out with us to mess around with the clouds." He said. Sadly Fluttershy shook her head. "Busy again?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a sick parakeet to look after. I'm so sorry guys, but I can't join you today." She said, and added a "Sorry." She closed the door, leaving me with Snowy again.

I turned to him. "Well, that was a whole lot of nothing there. What do we do now?" I asked. I knew he was going to keep on the original plan of doing whatever pegasi do with clouds, but I wanted to be sure.

Snowstorm simply took off. "Come on, even without Flutters, we can still have fun." He shouted from the air. I shrugged inwardly and took off after him. He gained speed.

_So that's how you wanna play it, huh?_

I flapped my wings as hard as I could in an attempt to catch up with him. I ended up speeding up so much, I headbutted him and we both crashed on top of a cloud.

Now, I understand that pegasi can control the weather. Watching the Weather Channel made that abundantly clear, even in this world. But to stand on top of this condensed blob of water vapor and water droplets, all tightly packed together, is just surprising. I reached out with a hoof and moved it around. It wasn't moist or uncomfortably damp at all. It was like a big ball of cotton. That got my mind into overdrive.

_This doesn't feel like a cloud at all. Just a big pillow. Could it be the density of the cloud is bigger than it's volume? If I tried compressing this cloud, how many bathtubs would it fill?_

The thought of filling a dozen bathtubs with rainwater made me chuckle. I noticed Snowstorm was looking at me with a frown, but his eyes still had their playful cheerfulness. Wondering whether or not this would work, I scooped up a ball of cloud, and threw it at him. His eyes widened in surprise as it flew at him and hit him in the face, covering his pony snout with white fluff. I laughed. It made him look like Santa Claus!

"Ha, ha, laugh it up Sunny." He said in a disapproving, yet humorous tone. I knew, by that tone, what was coming next, and ducked my head as a cloud ball sailed over it. "Darn it! How'd you know?" He asked.

"Your tone gave it away. Work of that next time." I told him simply. I'm not gonna pretend to have an expanded vocabulary, to know big words with five or more syllables, or to go on long, complicated self-lectures about myself, my life, my predicament, or anything of the sort. I roll in a simple style. I make it easy for people to follow me, as long as I'm not spewing random sentences out of my mouth. Speaking of which, does Sunshine have the same random qualities I have? Time to test that theory. "Also, the brownie fairies told me." I said matter-of-factly.

Snowstorm cocked his head to the left in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" I guess I failed that test. Despite having my room in almost the same condition, I was apparently a different mare than a boy. I waved a hoof dismissingly. "Whatever, Sunshine. You wanna hang out at the mall? Maybe meet some more friends if they're there?" He asked.

I felt something in his tone, but I couldn't discern what it was. Maybe confusion or impatience. Whatever it was, it had something to do with my random outburst. Obviously, I'm not supposed to be random. Well, you know what? Not being random is worse than being a chick! Screw you! Up the ass! With a spoon!

Then another thing hit me. Friends. My friends back home. Did they carry over to here? Are they ponies, or humans? Are they the same friends I know? I have to find the answers to these questions.

"Yes." I said. Whoops, I was too serious with that answer. "I mean, yeah, sure." I tried to diffuse it, but he just got more confused, then shrugged it off.

"Then come on. What are you waiting for?" He took off, and I followed. We flew closer to the ground, and I could see many ponies with carriages, both pulling and riding. I even noticed one group trade spots on the side of the road. I looked a little higher and noticed a Pegasus-drawn one. That was cool, even though it defied the laws of physics. Then again, I did stand on a cloud earlier, so who truly gives a flying fudge? Not me, that's for sure.

What I noticed that concerned me though, was the lack of humans. They were here. The TV shows I saw convinced me of that. So where were they? All I saw were ponies. Not one human. Not one. My town doesn't have a mall, but the one next to us does. Wait, I just tangented. Well, it was true anyway. Tangent problems aside, I thought that was gonna be a rather long flight. When the mall came into my sight, I was surprised at how fast we got here. Out of left field, Snowstorm made a diving move, folding his wings in to give him greater speed. Frankly, I thought the dude lost his marbles. But as I flew down to catch up with him, he pulled out of it with timing that would make Rainbow Dash proud, if not a little jealous.

I caught up to him by an Olive Garden and Gibbs slapped him. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" I slapped him again. "Never do that again!" I said harshly. Dear Cheese-Its, I was worried about him. Hmm… Cheese-Its… I like them, but they always leave a taste in my mouth. My stomach growled. Fudge! I forgot to eat breakfast! "When we get there, let's drop by the food court first." I said sheepishly.

I got a playful nudge from Snowstorm. "Alright you… Forgot to eat again?" He asked. I nodded. Yeah, I forgot. So what? I was caught up in the moment of discovering I was a fudging _mare_! "It's okay. I'll pay this time. I forgot to eat too." He said, and a tummy rumble from him confirmed it.

"Yeah, I can see that. Hahaha!" I laughed. No, it wasn't a laugh, it was a giggle. Damn, I giggled! Okay, calm down… I won't lose myself. It was just one giggle. That is the first and only sign of femininity. I won't let that bring me down. I'm stronger than this.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by another nudge. "Come on Sunshine, don't trance on me yet." He said, and used a foreleg to push me along. I began trotting on my own power, and thankfully, the mall was just across the street. Again, I saw nothing but equines on my way. I could have sworn I saw a zebra in the carriage parking lot, but I could have imagined it. Anyway, it's not like I cared. I just wanted some food in my belly. The sooner I got that, the sooner I cared about anything else. Until then, I only gave a fuck about food and Snowstorm, since he's buying.

We finally entered the mall and, again, there were only ponies. I was starting to think that this part of the world has only ponies. "Hey, Snowstorm… where's the nearest human?" I asked. I mentally facehoofed myself again for thinking I could get away from that.

Snowstorm looked about as confused as I did from that question, like he was thinking the same thing. "I don't know. There were plenty around until about a month ago. We'll worry about that later though. I smell food." He said.

He was right; food is definitely on the senses right now. We picked up our pace to a moderate canter until the food court entered our sight. My stomach growled in anticipation for this glorious event. I scanned the choices for something for breakfast, when my eyes fell upon Cinnabon. "There!" I said, just loud enough for a pony or two to glance in my direction. I paid them no attention, and instead focused all my attention on the sweet scent of cinnamon. Before I knew what happened, I was standing right at the front counter.

Snowstorm waved a hoof in front of me. "Hey, Equestria to Sunshine. Come in Sunshine. Over." He said, mimicking someone using a walkie-talkie.

"Sunshine to Equestria, I found the target. Proceed with Operation: Breakfast? Over." I mimicked the walkie-talkie voice as well, which took Snowy by surprise.

"Affirmative. Proceeding with Operation: Breakfast. Over." He replied. We both shared a laugh. I actually laughed, not giggled this time. Thank the Pizza Lord for that. I don't think I want to giggle again.

I took a few more steps and noticed someone in the kitchen, humming to herself. I couldn't recognize the song, though it sounded catchy. I tapped a hoof on the counter to get her attention. She turned around and bounced towards us. That's when I noticed just who it was. It was Pinkie Pie. "Hey Sunny. Hey Snowy." She said.

Snowstorm seemed as surprised as me. "Pinkie, you changed jobs again?" He asked. Hmm… She likes changing jobs? Interesting, and just like Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie nodded. "Yep. I just can't find one that is good enough for me. Anyway, what will it be?" She asked us.

I looked at the choices. I decided on something simple. "Just a cinnamon roll for each of us, please." I said. Before we knew it, two fresh cinnamon rolls were thrust into our faces. Snowstorm paid a few bits – lightly startling me that they were still the currency here – and we both started to eat.

I took the first bite and was assaulted by flavors of awesomeness. I loved cinnamon rolls before, and definitely loved Cinnabon's cinnamon rolls, but this time it was just intense. I blame fresh taste buds for that. I must have been thrown into another cinnamon induced trance because the next thing I knew, I had eaten three of them, and Snowstorm and I were sitting at a table. I blinked in confusion. "What just happened?" I asked.

Snowstorm chuckled. "You ate the first one in three bites, then ordered two more and inhaled them. What was with that? I've never seen you do that before." He said. Great, another chip off my cover.

"I was really hungry." I said. It wasn't a lie. I was hungry. Not anymore though. I could still taste the cinnamon rolls. Tasted like heaven on bread.

Pinkie Pie bounced to our table with a happy smile. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" She asked. I couldn't help but nod vigorously. She smiled even wider. "Great. I thought this would be a great way to help ease the tension and start over." She said.

I was confused at her last few words. "Start over from what?" I asked. Did something happen between the real Sunshine and Pinkie Pie? Or was this while I was in that cinnamon roll induced trance?

Pinkie's smile faltered for a second. "Oh yeah, that's right. Never mind. Have fun!" She said, and jumped over the counter back into the kitchen. Pinkie Pie, you are so random… I got up from the table and left with Snowstorm beside me. I was smiling, satisfied with my meal. I almost didn't notice Pinkie say to herself. "Good, she didn't find out."

I did notice though, and was about to turn around, when another voice called the name of the pony whose body I was currently inhabiting. "Sunshine, Sunshine!" I turned to face the voice and found an orange earth pony cantering towards me. Before you start thinking so, no, it's not Applejack. This one was clearly male, and had a very spiky mane. I was worried he would poke somebody's eye out with that mane. Ha, still no pony terminology for me! His mane and tail were brown, and his cutie mark was a quill and scroll. "Sunshine, wait for me!" He yelled, and broke into a gallop to catch up with me and Snowstorm.

Snowstorm smiled at him. "Hey Fiction." He said. Fiction? That's his name? Wow, I felt sorry for him. That's a bad name, even for a pony. He's obviously a writer, not a reader. Unless his talent was writing fiction, then I could possibly see it.

Fiction cast a glare at Snowstorm. "My name's not Fiction." He said. Oh, so it's not? Well, are you gonna say your name? No? Well, then I guess I just have to mentally call him Fiction. "Anyway," he said, startling me from my thoughts, and I noticed he was right in my face, like he was gonna kiss me or something, "Sunshine, where's Pop Tart? You said you knew where her new job was." He said.

Shit with a brick. I knew no such thing! "Uh, she works at the bookstore now. It's that way." I said, pointing down the hall. He ran off, casting a thanks behind him as he went. That guy is a little creepy. I unintentionally breathed a sigh of relief, and drew the attention of Snowstorm.

"What was that sigh all about?" He asked. Damn, I needed something to save me. But what?

Oh yes! The truth! "He was a little creepy, being in my personal space." I said. It was definitely true. The guy was creepy as fudge on a stick with a side of mustard.

He gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, he needs to learn some space. Anyway, you wanna do a little shopping? I heard that new place just opened up, and I know you've been dying to go there." He said. I hated shopping, but anything to keep me occupied.

I made a mental note to make a plan of action once I got the time. "Sure." I said. We started to go down the hallway, but not before I took a quick peek behind me and saw Pinkie Pie standing there, giving me an uncharacteristically stern look. One that clearly said to me, "something is wrong here." Before I could give a confused look, I was pulled along by Snowstorm into a growing crowd of ponies. I picked up my pace and fell in beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

The mall is pretty big, so I had to stick close to Snowstorm while we browsed the stores. This gave me a small amount of time to think about the situation I've been thrown into. I've read many fanfics regarding the complications of gender and/or species changes. The characters usually freak out due to the changes of gender, but can adapt to transformations. I realized I was taking the whole thing quite well, even though I'm probably one of the younger victims. While this would open up a frantic spark of craziness, I can't seem to find the time. Oh well. I guess it's a good thing. While I can't retain my masculinity, I can retain my composure. If something comes along that I can't handle though, I'm screwed.

On that note, my secret dignity and my fake sanity will hang on a thread if I have to deal with clothes again. Why the fudge did Sunshine have so many clothes? Clothes were optional for ponies, so why did she have so many? I'm never gonna understand that.

The first store we enter is GameStop. Snowstorm entered it first. "You can wait here Sunny. I know you're not much of a gamer." He said. Oh **HELL** no he did not just say that! Has he seen my room recently? For example, this morning? I was noticeably peeved at that little comment and shoved my way past him into the store. "What's with you? Getting into gaming all of a sudden?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, and you will not stop me from loving it." I said and started browsing. Let's see… Halo 3, have it. Pony Party Palooza, considering. Pony Hawk, wait what? Moving on… Racing games, pony games, fighting games, more pony games, shooters, MORE pony games… Why did this universe have so many pony games? Oh, right. The ponies. I decided there wasn't anything really that interesting and I left.

I sat on the bench in front of the store for a good ten minutes after that. Seriously, what was taking that guy so long? They're video games, not clothes. Then again, video games are for guys like clothes are for girls. I'm still a dude mentally, so why did I just leave? Meh, I'll worry about it later.

That brought up another thought. I'm a mare physically. Did stallions find me attractive? What were the beauty standards for mares? Did it have something to do with the eyes, the mane, the body… what was it that made female ponies attractive? Did I have any of it? I glanced around and noticed a few mares. They seemed to have very feminine appearances, unlike me who just let my mane and tail do whatever the fudge it wants as long as it's flat. After taking note of the posterior ends of a few mares, I checked back to my own. Maybe it was because I was sitting, but mine looked bigger. I honestly don't want a big ass. It makes stallions stare, I know it… I could feel one staring at me right now.

"Sunshine, are you gonna stop staring at your flank or do I have to leave you here?" Snowstorm asked. Oh, it was just him. For a second, I thought I was gonna have to get violent.

I felt a blush coming on at that flank statement. Fudge, I guess I'm still not immune to the female shit. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, turning my head back to him. He held a sack of games in his saddlebag.

"Oh, just about two minutes." He said with a smirk. My blush grew. Fuck. He laughed. How dare he laugh at my expense! I sent a glare his way and he shut up. My blush left. "Anyway, you just went into there and came back out. Why didn't you get anything?" He asked.

I looked away. "Nothing really caught my eye." I lied. Of course anything Halo would catch my eye.

Snowstorm didn't believe that lie and raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't believe you." He said, and pulled out one of the games from his bag. Pony Party Palooza. Yippee… "I saw you look at this one." He put it back in the bag.

I glanced back at my flank. "Hey, Snowy, what do you think of my looks?" I asked innocently. When I turned back to see him, I saw his face.

Oh, that FACE! What did I tell you? I am a Troll! Trolololololol.

He quickly turned away to avoid eye contact, shifting his eyes and shuffling his hooves nervously. His left wing appeared to be twitching slightly and I caught him scanning me with his eyes, stopping at my rump. Ah, so that is attractive. That makes me relieved and worried. I smirked at his misfortune of being asked such a personal question. "Uh, you're uh… very… cute?" He answered nervously. My smirk grew. He lies like an overturned bowl of spaghetti. I was downright _hot _and he _knew_ it! The wild ones are always the sexy ones. Wait, why the fuck am I thinking this shit? Kyle, you've tainted my thoughts! Shame on you!

I burst out laughing. This was too funny! "I just wanted an opinion. Thanks." I said after another minute on nonstop laughter. Oh, his face! That glare I got after laughing was SO worth it! I calmed down and looked at him before trotting off down the hall. I turned around and noticed he was still standing there, looking at my flanky flanks. "Like what you see? Because it's leaving without you." I teased. That brought a blush to his cheeks, and maybe a little nervous sweat, and he quickly caught up to me. I laughed again. He was just TOO easy…

I hummed the trololol song all the way to our next stop, which was a store that smelled of soap. I assume you know of those kinds of stores? They are just filled with the scents. A more sensitive pony nose would recoil at it, and I did just that. "That scent is strong!" I exclaimed, stepping back.

Snowstorm sent another confused look my way. "Yeah, but I thought you liked this place." He said. Damn, that means I have to go in there, don't I? I shook my head to clear the scents and stepped inside. The moment I entered, the scents grew… inviting. Pleasurable, even.

…

_How long was I in there? How did I end up back outside? Where did these bags from? I must have blanked out once I entered. Damn you Sunshine and your natural love for smelly shit!_

As we kept going down the hall, I either took the ramp or flew instead of taking the stairs. I didn't want a repeat of this morning's tumble. I like those fanfics that feature stair based hilarity, but I didn't want to be the subject of abject humiliation.

I noticed a small corner store, that wasn't really a store. It was one of those hang out places that has a few vending machines and the restrooms. I also noticed the free Wi-Fi sign. I made an immediate left turn and went straight for it. Snowstorm followed behind me. Thank Hershey I remembered my laptop. I sat down at a table, "Lyra" style, and set my laptop on it. I flipped it open and connected to the internet. I went to check my email, and saw nothing. Fudge. I saw the date. April 17, 2013.

I'm sorry, did I miss a few weeks here? It's supposed to be the middle of March, not April! I sighed in defeat. I give up! This is just more freaky interdimensional travel shit! Seeing as there wasn't much else to do, I shut off the laptop and turned to Snowstorm, who had a bunch of snacks from the vending machines in his bag. "Okay, we can keep going now." I said, which made him smile. I bagged my lappy and we left for the bookstore, which was right next door. This was where I sent that Fiction pony.

Upon entering, I noticed him talking to a strawberry colored mare with a purple mane. _That must be Pop Tart. Holy shit, that means I was right_! I considered going over and talking to them, but I just thought against it and went to the non-fiction books.

Okay, there were several sections of books of all subjects. I opted for the weather stuff. I love studying meteorology. It's my favorite subject. Better than anything else. I turned around and bumped into a large unicorn. I fell back on my butt and pinched my tail. It hurt.

Scrambling up to get a better look at him, I found he was a red color with a brown mane. "Hey there, Sunshine. It's weird, bumping into you here." He said. That voice, it sounded familiar… Oh, of course! It's one of my friends! What is his pony name though?

"Uh, yeah. Of course, it's weirder when you're the one being bumped into." I said, which got a laugh from him. He helped me up with his magic, then proceeded to ruffle my mane up with a hoof. Frowning, I flattened it back out. Seriously, why does he like messing with his friends like that? Celestia could teach him a thing or two…

"Excuse me? Are you bothering her again Rusty?" Snowstorm asked, coming up behind me. So that was his name. It fits him well.

"No, just saying hi." He said before turning around and walking away. Rusty stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder at us. "And dude, you have no chance." He added before leaving.

I turned back to Snowstorm, who looked peeved. "Did I miss something?" I asked, confused. I didn't know what was going on here between those two.

He looked away. "It's nothing. Let's just go." He said, and I nodded. We made our exit and looked at a clock on the wall. 9:27 am. We've been here for about two hours. "Well, this has been fun and all, but I should get home soon. See ya later Sunshine." Snowstorm said, and left.

I was now alone in the mall. Fudge. Oh well, now at least I could think in peace. Now then, my situation. Okay, here I was, stuck as a mare in a world I hardly knew, but apparently knew me quite well. While the voice is no big deal, a few other things could prove troublesome. For example, the new emotions I may have. While I didn't believe female emotions were that different from males, I knew that there were some differences. Then, would I have to deal with feelings for stallions? I hope not. That would suck. I know I'll have to deal with the occasional stallion that decides he can have Sunny all to himself. A little bucking to the face would set them right though.

I noticed one stallion had a lustful look in his eyes, pointed right at me. He was a bulky earth pony, with a dusty tan fur and a short red and yellow mane and tail. His cutie mark was a muscular muffin. By the duct tape gods, I could already predict his name. Oh no, he's coming this way. I gotta move now.

Damn, too late! "Hi, I'm Stud Muffin. What's your name?" He asked. He smelled of sweat. He must have come from the YMCA nearby, considering the mall doesn't have a gym. This guy oozed the smelly shit. I considered throwing my soaps and stuff at him, but then I wouldn't have anything for myself.

I backed away from him. "It's none of your business. Go away." I said. I didn't want anything to do with this joker. He wanted something to do with me though. He came up closer and I turned away from him. He rubbed my flank with his hoof, and that sent me signals. Those signals are gonna end in a dead zone if he doesn't stop though.

_Touch._

_Kick!_

"Buck!"

"Take that asswipe!"

After giving that overzealous lustful dumbass a swift kick to the face, I left the mall immediately, the blush still on my face. That pervert got what was coming to him.

Wait… It just came to me… He tried to seduce me… I shook my head. No, it wasn't true. Please, someone tell me it wasn't true… I didn't want to admit it at first, but it seems there is no getting away from it anymore. I knew I had become a mare, and now lived in a world where this mare I had become is apparently a popular one. She had good friends, a good home, and a great world to live in.

But I am not this mare.

I need to get home. How though? I had no idea how interdimensional travel worked. I guess I just have to keep winging it until a way can be found.

Speaking of wings…

I took to the air once more, enjoying the feeling of the blowing wind on my face. I don't care what anyone else says, flying is the ONLY way to travel. This was, I realized, a great way to get my mind off the disturbing thoughts that ravaged my head a few seconds ago. I didn't care anymore because it didn't matter anymore. I would never see that scumbag again.

In the air, I started to play around with the clouds. Again, they felt like cotton to my hooves, even though I knew they were just collections of trillions of rain droplets suspended in the atmosphere. Each of the little droplets were just a few micrometers in diameter, and a million of them would form a drop of rain. These droplets condense and form around a nucleus, which is usually a small particle, like dust. Don't ask how I know this. I read it in a book.

This information, while interesting, made little difference to the fact that I could just move it around and play with it like it was cotton, and could make it rain or electrocute if I wished. It was just too cool for words. Who needed words, when all one had were Pegasus wings, a cloud, and a knack for mischief?

I took what I assumed to be a small cumulus cloud and moved it into a clear patch of sky. Yes, this would do nicely. I got above it and was ready to jump down upon it when a flash of black struck the cloud. I noticed it was another Pegasus. This one was female. Thank goodness for that. There were too many males in my life right now. Her mane was red with orange stripes, and the same could be said for the tail. I saw her cutie mark was a blueprint sheet. She picked herself up off the cloud and looked at me. "I'm sorry, were you gonna do something with this cloud?" She asked.

I frowned and nodded. "I was gonna have some fun with it. Who are you?" I asked back. She adjusted her glasses. I don't notice those at first. Oh well.

"My name is Charcoal Embers. What is yours?" She asked. We were doing a lot of asking. Then again, we just wanted to know who we were in relation to each other.

"I'm Sunshine. It's good to meet you." I said, smiling. It's good to show kindness. It makes friends. I noticed she was smiling too.

She flapped her wings and began to leave. "Maybe we'll see each other around sometime." She said, and took off.

I watched her go. I was feeling considerably better after that brief encounter with Charcoal. I decided to forget about the cloud pranks and go to Sunshine's house for a while. I guess since I was, at least for the moment, Sunshine, it would be my house, but this dimension is not my home. I cannot forget that.

On my way, I started thinking again. What if I am a female forever? Will it change who I am? No, who I am is something that can never change. I'm just too crazy for that. It will be an adventure! A quest to explore the most mysterious thing the world has ever known – the opposite gender! I wasn't going to let this little complication ruin my time here. I was going to enjoy it if it killed me! Now that my little rant is out of the way, where is my house?

Oh thank Tim Allen, I finally found my house! It took what felt like hours, though it probably wasn't more than two, to find this place. I went inside and saw my sister lying on the couch, asleep. Copycat was watching SpongeBob on the TV. I checked the time. 11:48 am. Good enough time as any for some lunch. I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out some pasta in a baggie and put in on a plate. I stuck it in the microwave for about a minute, and when it was done, I took some shredded cheese and sprinkled it all over the pasta. I grabbed a fork out of the silverware drawer and went upstairs. After lunch, I think I'll play some video games…


	5. Chapter 5

I entered my room and set down my bag. I had been carrying that thing around all morning. I stretched out my back, feeling once again the sensation of this new body. Every bit of it felt strange, yet I knew I could handle this. However, that moment with Stud Muffin really opened my eyes to what I had to go through to get around as a mare. I rubbed a hoof on my throat. I guess having a female voice isn't all bad either. It's much more pleasing to the ears. I wonder… could I be able to sing with this voice? Meh, I'll try it later.

I set my lunch down on my desk and hopped on the stool. I began to wonder if I could use my wings to grabble the fork instead of my apparently magical hooves. I reached out a wing and used it's apparently magical feathers to grab the fork. I then stabbed the fork into the pasta, and brought it to my mouth. Yum. Yum yum yum. Yumyumyumyumyumyum.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as I devoured the pasta hungrily. It always felt good to eat something you enjoy.

After I was finished, I left the plate there and turned on the Xbox 360. I climbed up on the bed with my controller and started up the game. Halo 4. Fudge yes! I'll show Snowstorm I really am a gamer! Ha, I even have Xbox Live connection! I started up a round and put my microphone on. "Hi internet!" I said in the most cheerful voice I could come up with.

I got a groan in response. "Ugh, it's a girl. Please tell me she's not on our team." One user said. I decided to call him "Jerkface."

"Hey, I'm a mare. Get it right." I said. Two others broke into laughter. One guy invited everyone else to a party chat, so I joined in. Now there are eight people talking to each other nonstop.

Jerkface groaned again. "A pony? You're one of those Equestrians? Did you know Celestia just went and kicked all the humans out of eastern Washington just so she could expand her territory? It's just sick." He said. I was shocked. Celestia claimed this territory? Didn't anyone try to stop her? It was like an important plot point.

"Is that why you don't like me?" I asked, wondering why he was a jerkface.

"No, I just don't think girls should play games. Even worse, girl ponies. How can they even hold the controllers? It's stupid." He said. Okay that got my blood boiling.

"How about this then? I have wings. I'll use my wings to play, and I'll kick your ass from here to Canterlot and back! How does that sound? And I'll even do it behind my back." I said, using the most calm tone I could.

"It. Is. ON!" He yelled, and I grinned, gripping the controller with my wings behind me. These things were as good as hands with this crazy magic shit. I checked the game type. SWAT. Perfect. "You ready to die, bitch?" He asked.

"It's not sane to talk in front of a mirror like that, sir." I said, which invoked a "BURN!" from a few other players. Jerkface just scoffed at it. "Enough talk…"

3… 2… 1…

"The slaughter begins now."

The game starts, and we're put down on one side of the map while the other team is on the other side. I moved my red character down the left path and came across two blues. One of them was Jerkface. I quickly took them both down with headshots. "Fuck! You fucking cheater!" He yelled.

I entered a building through the right and took down one more blue. I kept going until a magnum shot did me in. "Ha ha! Revenge, asshole!" Jerkface said.

I respawned and took the right path this time, killing two blues in the process. "Suck it blues!" I said as they dropped.

"Oh, she knows Red vs. Blue. Congrats, missy, but your satisfaction ends here! I shall put a DMR round in your head faster than you can – FUCK! Get the fuck out of the way!" He shouted after another red killed him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You need to work on your temper." I teased, putting a Magnum shot into another blue's head. I was inwardly laughing at every moment.

"Shut the fuck up girly! You are a prissy prick! You and your family are nothing but whores! FUCK!" He shouted as I put another bullet in his brain.

I scowled. "You have insulted my family's honor! I demand recompense!" I yelled back. I was pissed now. How dare he call me a whore! Plus, I really wanted to say that line. I didn't really give a fuck about my so-called "family" because I hardly knew them.

"Challenge accepted! We shall duel on my dueling map!" He said. "FUCKING DICK BUISCITS!" He added after another headshot put him down.

"No. You need a new map." One of the other players said.

I shook my head, forgetting they couldn't see it. "I'm fine with his map. It should make things interesting." I said, taking an assassination.

"Fine then. Let's finish this game then we'll duel." Jerkface said. I put another Magnum round in his head, then the victory notice appeared on the screen. "Fucking fuck nuggets!" He added when his defeat notice appeared on his screen. "That's it. Prepare to die!"

After that, we headed to the custom games menu, along with two other players who wanted to watch. I kept thinking of ways his map might give him an unfair advantage. Let's see… he knows the map layout and any potential hideaways. Yet, it could be a nice easy map.

"The Cheater's Guide to Dueling." I read the title of the map. Or it could be my first idea. Damn. Unfair advantage alert. At that point, another gamer joined the game. "Hi gamer." I greeted, trying to be friendly.

"Yo, wazzap? DJ Pon-3 is here to liven up this party!" She replied, then laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to come up with cool ways to introduce myself. What did you think?" This was obviously that pony DJ. Wasn't her fan-given name Vinyl Scratch? Yeah, it was. Was it her real name though?

"It's too bland. If you want to introduce yourself to a party fit for a DJ you have to be wilder. It also has to be longer and you could talk about the music." One of the two other gamers replied. "Do ponies have raves?" He asked after a pause.

"Oh totally. It's not a party worth going to if it isn't a wild one, and raves are the wildest a pony can get." Vinyl answered. Another pause. "So what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just an Honor Duel between a human and a pony." He said. Vinyl laughed. "I know. It's gonna be epic."

"We're taking bets. I got ten bits on myself." I said, getting another laugh from Vinyl. "What about you, Mr. Pony Hater Jerkface McGee?" I asked, and got yet another laugh from the unicorn DJ. I was apparently funny to her. Victory!

"Two hundred bucks says I will win with a perfection medal." He replies.

"Okay, you asked for it." I stated as cryptically as I could. Vinyl laughed again as she figured out what I meant.

After a pause, Jerkface figured it out as well. "Oh fuck you, ya dumb ass pony." He said.

"I'll take that bet. Just give me your address and I'll give you two hundred bucks right now." Vinyl said. I laughed. This was just too fudging funny. It's a pony double team!

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure asses and ponies are different." One of the other gamers said. Vinyl and I both laughed. This was just too funny.

"Whatever. Let's start this game so I can kick that pony's plot straight back through the hole they came from." Jerkface said. Wait, what's this about a hole?

"It wasn't a hole, it was a vortex. Get it right." One of the other gamers said. I'm just gonna call him Gamer 1.

"Yeah, can you believe it's been only two years since they came, and no one cared when they did. I expected military retaliation when Celestia took that land a month ago." The other gamer said. I'm calling him Gamer 2.

Wait, what? Celestia came to this dimension from yet ANOTHER one? That was two years ago. It seems that ponies have fit into the society quite nicely. If Sunny here is any indication, I'd wager that the ponies eagerly adapted to human lifestyle. I thought humans weren't that accepting of aliens just coming to earth and fitting in with them. It's a government conspiracy. No, even better; it's another plot point.

"Why are you talking about pointless shit? I'm starting the game." Jerkface said, and the game started. The game type was SWAT, like the previous game. Vinyl apparently wanted to see the duel as well, as she stayed in the group when the game started.

When the game did start, I saw a wall. I turned around. Ah, okay. There's a pathway there. I walked down the pathway and turned a corner, and was met with Jekrface's back. A quick knife to the back later, I smiled as he threw assorted curses at me.

Vinyl cheered. "Nice one. Score one for the ponies!" She cheered. "Oh, you should totally do random quotes as a prediction of your life." She added out of nowhere.

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. What was she talking about?

"Well, I met Pinkie a few minutes ago and she said to tell a pony named Sunshine to put up quotes on her story, whatever that means." Vinyl replied.

Wait, was that Pinkie's attempt at fourth wall breakage? It was. Wait again, a story? I haven't even considered it yet. You know what? I will do that. In fact, I'm doing it now. "I think that's a good idea. I'll get right on that." I said. After this chapter, of course.

"Wait, you're Sunshine? I just felt like passing on the advice." Vinyl said, surprised. I couldn't really blame her though. Oh well. I guess I can break the fourth wall too. Hello reader! I am going to do that quote thing, starting next chapter! Oh, look. It's the Jerkface. What the hell? He just killed my character with a rocket! There aren't any rockets in SWAT! "Oh, now what the hay, man? That was cheating!" Vinyl yelled.

I had to agree, though I understood how he had acquired it. It is a cheater's map, after all. He probably has a hideout somewhere. I turned a corner and found him again, putting a bullet in his brain. "What the fuck? I have a fucking rocket!" He yelled.

"Correction: you HAD a fucking rocket." I stated as I picked up his fallen weapon, throwing the pistol on the ground. I reloaded the weapon and switched back to the Designated Marksman (or Markspony; whatever pleases you) Rifle. "Rockets are no good when headshots reign supreme."

"Fuck you bitch. Goddammit!" He yelled. My screen showed he committed suicide, which means his previous kill is null and void, giving me a three point lead. How did he die though? "Fucking Incineration Cannons!" Oh, that's how.

Vinyl let out another laugh. "Karma dude, karma." She said simply.

After another corner turn, I wound up putting another DMR round into Jerkface's jerky face. Did I forget to mention I'm still using my wings to play? It's quite incredible. It's like my feathers are extra appendages. I can move and feel them individually. I can fly using hands! Heh, not really, but close… Shall I continue my tangent, ramble on with my game, or think about my pony problem? I actually might mentally break down if I think about it, but I still have to deal with it. Boom, headshot! Five point lead! How many to win? Ten! I'm halfway there! So much for his Perfection. That requires 15 kills without dying.

"Fucking fuck fuckity fuck fuck!" Jerkface yelled as I killed him yet again. "How are you wiping the floor with me on my own map?! Hold on. Yes! Ha! Now you die!" I was confused at his meaning until I heard an explosion.

"Oh, that's not fair! He's got a bucking tank!" Vinyl yelled. Oh shit. A tank? Really?

I rounded a corner and found a large room with a Scorpion tank in the middle. Thankfully, its back was turned so I had the advantage. I need four more kills and he needs ten. I pulled out the rocket launcher. It was this or make a charge and hope to take the tank by surprise. I grinned. I decided to charge. "LEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOY JEEEEEEENNKIIIIIIINS!" I yelled as I charged to the rear and climbed on. One grenade later and the tank went boom. I nearly fell off my seat laughing. "Ha ha! I can't believe I just said that!"

"I can't believe you just did that! I had a fucking tank!" Jerkface yelled angrily.

I laughed again. "Dude, it's seven to nothing. Are you really that much of a noob?" I asked. There was a definite pause. "I guess so." I said, locating another chance to one-up myself, and I did. "I only need two more points now."

"Hey, I have a question. It's about that story." Vinyl said, and she had my attention. "If you add this game, would that make it a crossover?"

"I don't think so. This is just a minor element, and not a key player. Minor elements that take the time of a single chapter does not make a crossover. Not unless anyone says otherwise." I answered. I'll give you the question of the chapter now. Does this make a crossover? Please leave your responses in the comments section of wherever. Heh, I'm pulling a Pinkie Pie. Fourth wall? What is this fourth wall you speak of? Is it this pile of rubble? Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm insane! I'm also tangenting again.

I turned yet another corner and put another bullet in Jerkface's head. "Why the fuck do I keep failing to kill your little pony plot hole?" He asked, enraged.

I laughed at his anger. " Don't rage quit ." I sang. I was amazed by my own singing voice. It was good.

"That was some good singing, Sunshine." Vinyl said. She thought so too. "How would you like to come with me to the club tonight and perform?" She just offered to take me to a party and have me sing.

"Uh, sure… Though I'm not sure about singing." I answered nervously.

Vinyl laughed. "The modest type, huh? Don't worry about it. I'll be there with you. You just message me your address and I will pick you up." She said. That made me feel a little better.

"You should totally go." Gamer 2 commented. Okay, I'll do it. They convinced me. "Uh, you're in trouble now." He said suddenly. What did he mean by that?

"You're fucking dead now!" Jerkface said. I heard a humming, and took cover. He has a Banshee.

"An air vehicle? That's the worst yet!" Vinyl yelled. "Hold on, do you still have the rockets?" She asked.

"Yeah, I still have them." I answered. I knew what to do. I switched to the rocket launcher and found my target. I waited until he got close and fired both shots. The first missed but the second hit its mark. Vinyl and I cheered as the vehicle blew up in a red and purple explosion. "I won! Ha ha! Yes!" I cheered.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Fuck you. Fuck this game! FUCK CELESTIA!" Yelled Jerkface as he left the party and game.

"Ha! He rage quited!" Gamer 1 said. We all shared a laugh. After we went back to the menu, Gamer 1 and Gamer 2 left, just leaving me and Vinyl Scratch together.

"I have a question. Is your name really Vinyl Scratch?" I asked. I had to know. I didn't know whether the fanon was right or not. I probably sounded like an idiot though.

"Yeah, that's my name. And yours is Sunshine?" She asked back. I held in a sigh of relief. The fanon was right. Thank goodness for that.

"Yep. Here, I'll give you my address now." I said. I admit, I'm still uncomfortable with my name, my voice, and my overall situation. I have to keep going through this though. I am not scared. I'm only scared when my physical being or life is at stake, which I feel is not the problem in this case. I sent Vinyl a message with my address on it. "What time are you coming?" I asked.

"Oh, about six… six thirty…" She said, unsure. Whatever, I'll be ready. "Hey, you wanna play? I just got this game, and haven't played the Campaign. Let's co-op it." She said.

I grinned. "You bet. I just wanna have some fun right now." I said, and we started playing…


	6. Chapter 6

Well, Pinkie asked for it, so here it is. A random quote. Though I'm not sure about how to do them. Pinkie just wants a quote, so here is my quote for the world.

"Great Scott!"

-Doctor Emmett Brown, Back to the Future. (Or Marty, that one time in the third movie.)

Ha, I lol to myself very hard. Hey, Pinkie didn't mention what kind of quotes, so I'm going to throw out ones that I like. Here's my first. It's totally random. I'm random. It's a match made in heaven! How are these things supposed to be formatted?

* * *

I'll admit that Vinyl isn't too bad of a player. She really needs to work on her headshots though. We got a good chance to talk to each other. Apparently she grew up in Baltimare. Go figure. Everyone suspected it was either Canterlot or Ponyville, though she admits that she lived in both places for a time. She was in the first wave of immigrant ponies to this world, and lived in New York until Celestia claimed this bit of land. She now lives with her friend Octavia right down the street from my house and owns a nightclub. Good for her. We did about four levels before she called it quits and left to get ready for tonight.

I turned back to my bed and noticed Pikazilla was staring at me. It was kinda creepy. I turned off the Xbox and left my room, feeling that I had enough. I took my finished lunch plate down with me. I still haven't mastered stairs so I'm just cheating my way by flying. My sister noticed and frowned at me. "Sunshine, what have I told you time and time again?" She asked.

I set the plate in my mouth down. "Uh, 'no cuts, no buts, no coconuts?'" I asked. She glared at me. Well I'm new here. What do you expect? It's still my first day!

"No. No flying in the house." She said. I rolled my eyes. I just got these wings. I will use them! No coconuts about that! If you don't like it, you can shove a spoon up your real sister's ass! I'm sure there is enough room for it. I mean, look at it. It's fucking huge!

Of course, it's my ass right now. Oh shit, I really do have an attractive pony body, don't I? That's just wrong… on so many levels! I mean, first, I'm just borrowing this body until I can figure out a way to get home. But I am still using it, and everything that goes with it. Yeah, not really pleasant thoughts…

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" The blue unicorn was directly in front of my face now. I jumped back in surprise. Damn, was I lost in thought or something? I need to stop doing that. "I said did you have fun with Snowstorm?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's fun. We had a great time." I said. I really did have fun. I got to touch a cloud, kick a pervert, and make a friend. Gender and body issues aside, I had fun. Gender… does it matter that much to me? I mean, sure… It's not that bad being able to experience what it's like on the other side of the Xs and Ys. I just have to control what I think about. That's not too hard. I also have to refrain from giggling. I'm not a giggler. "Anyway, I was invited to a party tonight." I added.

She smiled. "Where's the party?" She asked.

"Vinyl's place." I answered. She put on an unreadable look. Did she not approve of my choice of party ponies? There's no way in hell I'm attending a Pinkie party. Those things give people diabetes from all the sugary snacks.

My sister's face softened. "Okay, just be careful." She said. She turned around and started to walk back to the couch, but stopped and turned back to me. "When are you going?" She asked.

"Vinyl's gonna pick me up at six, or somewhere around that time." I said. She seemed unsure of the time she would pick me up. Meh, that's just who she is, I guess. I wasn't going to worry about it. After all, it's Vinyl Scratch. You're all jelly of me seeing Vinyl Scratch, aren't you? I know you all. You're so jelly.

Copycat went up to us. "Hey, Ocean Wave, Sunshine, I want to play a game." He said. Oh great balls of fire, his voice is still annoying. Wait, did he just say my sister's name? He did! Yes! I know her name now.

Ocean Wave turned to him. "Sure, what kind of game?" She asked.

Copycat opened the cupboard door and pulled out Spongebob Monopoly. "Let's play Monopoly!" He said excitedly.

My English teacher's speeches about Monopoly rang in my head, and I burst out laughing. You wouldn't understand why I'm laughing unless you've met him. He always used Monopoly in a… dirty kind of way. Like Tucker would say, "Bow chicka bow wow!" So, to hear my little brother say that he wanted to play Monopoly always made my day better. Of course, Monopoly is no longer just an innocent game to me. It's quite sad actually.

I stopped laughing when I saw their faces. Ocean looked concerned and Copycat looked at me like I was crazy. Don't get me wrong, I am crazy, so it didn't bother me a bit. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good." I said.

I heard a knock at the door and turned to open it. Standing there was a familiar white unicorn DJ. Next to her was a grey earth pony mare with a bow tie and a purple treble clef cutie mark. She looked rather impatient. It took me a couple seconds to recognize her as Octavia. "Am I early?" Vinyl asked. I shook my head. "Oh good. I thought it was gonna take forever to find you. Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Good, let's go."

I walked out the door, waving goodbye to Ocean Wave, Copycat, and Octavia, who decided to stay for some reason. I wasn't going to question it. I don't usually question the workings of the universe. Or, well, in this case, it's the multiverse. I'm tangenting again. I don't care though. I'm just walking along with Vinyl, so I can afford to think. It's not that hard to think and walk at the same time.

Now then, physically, I'm a yellow Pegasus mare with a blue and pink mane and tail, which, if you just put me as a silhouette, could be mistaken for Rainbow Dash. While I'm not fully comfortable in this body, at least I can keep my real identity a secret. Sprite only knows how long I can keep it up though. I'm not the type of person that can think quickly. I crack under pressure, and if the truth comes out I'll be labeled insane and left on the street to rot, or thrown into an insane asylum. No pressure, right? Yeah, I'll just keep telling myself that.

Vinyl's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Snap out of it!" She was yelling in my ear. Why was she yelling? I flinched at the sudden outburst of noise. "Finally! You went into some weird trance thingy and froze up. I've been trying to get you out of it for five minutes!" She said, exasperated.

Me, in a trance? I was only thinking. Maybe the pressure is getting to me already? How could it? It's only my first day. Thank television it's almost over. I noticed Vinyl approaching me. I put a hoof out to stop her. "I'm okay, just thinking." I said, trying to calm her down. Well, that and I don't want her yelling in my ear again. It's ringing madly. I might be going deaf in that ear. Such a shame. I like hearing things. It's nice. R.I.P. My Ear.

Another voice made me jump. "Well, don't think too hard Sunshine. You might break something." I looked up and saw that Pegasus mare from before. I think her name was Charcoal Embers. What was she doing here?

I looked around. We got one or two stares, which, when I noticed them, turned away to do whatever it is they were doing. Mainly walking. It's good exercise. "So," I started, turning back to Charcoal, "what are you doing here? Are you coming to the party with us?" I asked. It would be good to have a responsible mare in the same room as me. You know, as a precaution in case I do something stupid. You know what? Forget that. When I do something stupid. Much better.

Charcoal nodded. "Yeah, I might as well come. Besides, I can see a budding friendship between us, as well as your own troubles." She said. I had to give a questionable look. Who wouldn't?

I appreciate that she wants to be friends, but I call bullshit on the second one. "You have no idea what my troubles are." I said, a little too coldly for my tastes, but it got my point across.

The still airborne black Pegasus smirked. She smirked. I never pictured the calm mare as a smirker. "I know you are having trouble adjusting to a sudden change, and that you have a dark secret." She said in a tone that reminded me of Twilight Sparkle, with a hint of Trollestia.

I gave her a smirk of my own. "You're half right Emby. Though, you are very unspecific on your accusation. You won't win a game of Clue like that." I said, laughing. Vinyl Scratch laughed too. It felt good to laugh. It always feels good to laugh. Laughter is the best medicine, after all. It's also apparently an Element of Harmony. The one Pinkie Pie represents. I don't care how many fanfics say that they are the Elements. The second episode clearly said that they represented the Elements, and therefore were fit to wield them. If they stopped representing them, like when Discord tricked them, then the Elements wouldn't work for them. Simple. Fudge, my tangenting needs to stop. I'm distracting myself.

Vinyl motioned for us to follow again, so I did, with Charcoal right behind me. I got an uncomfortable feeling and turned around to see her examining my body with a magnifying glass. I scowled and cleared my throat. She got the message and put the glass away, looking professionally at the nearby buildings. She was obviously suspicious of me. I just turned back to Vinyl, who had stopped.

"We're here! The Vinyl Octaves. I know, sucky name. Me and Tavi share this place, so she insisted that I give half the name to her. I don't think it mixes well, but Tavi is happy, at least. Come on, I'll show you around." She said, and entered the building.

I stepped in and noticed how wide open the space was. There was a big dance floor in the middle, with stools lining the perimeter near the walls. There was a stage in the back and a bar to the left. Speakers and the like were scattered around the room to provide a surround sound feature. All in all, it showed Vinyl's taste in music quite well, though Octavia would not feel too out of place here.

Charcoal stepped in and looked around too. "Nice place. Very wide open. Sturdy as well." She noted. She went over to the bar and sat at a stool. "So where is everypony?" She asked.

Vinyl pointed out the door. "They'll arrive shortly. Just make yourselves comfy until then." She said, and went to the stage, where her disc jockey station was set up. Vinyl started sorting out her music, and once she was satisfied, adjusted her glasses and opened the door with her magic. Charcoal went off somewhere. I didn't see where.

A steady crowd of ponies entered the club and DJ Pon-3 started up the music immediately. While dubstep was not something I could really get into, Vinyl's music, which she called "wubstep," was more enjoyable, so I found an open stool and started bobbing my head to the music. I noticed my tail was wagging too. I found that really odd. I must be enjoying the music that much then.

"Hiya Sunny! Enjoying the party?" A cheerful voice beside me asked. A cupcake was thrust into my vision and I turned to see Pinkie Pie sitting next to me. She had a big smile on her face. I was a bit creeped out by it.

"Uh, yeah. Hi Pinkie." I said, taking the cupcake. I took a bite of it and enjoyed its taste. "This is a good cupcake. Is that cinnamon I taste?" I asked.

Pinkie nodded, her insanely poofy mane bouncing with each bob of her head. "Yup. I know how much you like cinnamon, so I made it special just for you." She said. I took another bite, savoring the cinnamon flavoring. Who knew Pinkie could make cinnamon cupcakes? I wasn't aware they existed. I thought you could do cinnamon muffins at the most. Nope, just put frosting on it and you got a cinnamon cupcake.

Another pony came up to Pinkie from behind. Her lavender coat and starburst cutie mark gave her away as Twilight Sparkle. She whispered into Pinkie's ear and I still managed to hear what she said. "I don't think you should be close to her. The princess isn't ready yet." She said. Twilight glanced at me, and I waved. She gave me a disapproving look and turned back to Pinkie. "We need more time. Maybe in a day or two. She needs to be assimilated first." She whispered, still perfectly audible to me. Twilight seemed to notice this fact, and levitated a mug containing some sort of drink in it to me. "You. Drink. Now." She demanded.

I looked at the floating drink. Whatever it was, it was most likely not good for my health. "No thanks." I said, pushing it back. I don't like what she said about assimilation, and I know they're talking about me. Wait a minute… "You know!" I shouted accusingly, pointing a foreleg at Twilight.

The unicorn glared at me. "Yes, I know. Now drink." She said, forcing the liquid down my throat. I nearly choked on it. It tasted kinda like apple cider, which I guess it was, though it tasted off a little. It must be hard cider. Wait a minute, Twilight's trying to get me drunk so I'll forget tonight. "Not enough." She said, and levitated three more mugs to me. "Drink these." She demanded. Not wanting to choke, I complied, chugging each one down. They tasted good. "Good, we're done here Pinkie." Twilight and Pinkie left, but not after looking over their shoulders back at me. "Have fun Sunshine." They said, before heading out the door as the drinks finally started to take effect.

…

…

…Hello? Is this thing on? It's me, Vinyl Scratch. Apparently Sunshine wanted me to document what happened after Twilight left, as she can't remember any specific details in any order. I happily agreed, since we're now good buds.

Anyway, there I was, finishing a song. "Alright everypony, we're gonna take things slowly for a bit while I take a short break. Don't worry, the party isn't over yet." I said to the crowd, and put on one of Tavi's disks. I save my best stuff for when I'm on stage. Which I'm not as I leave the stage and head to the bar. "Hey bartender, a cider for me please. Not too hard." I said, and a mug slid right into my hoof. I can't have my cider too hard. The party needs me.

As I was drinking my cider, I noticed Sunshine slumped on her stool with four mugs on the floor. Why in Celestia's name did she decide to drink all that? I could tell she was wasted from over here. If there is anything I learned from my years of partying, it's that a wasted mare is just asking for trouble. Unless it's Berry Punch. Crazy mare's got a wicked left hook. I called to the bartender. "Why did you give her all those drinks dude? You know that's just asking for trouble." I gave him a good scold. He needs it.

He just shrugged. "I didn't give her anything. Twilight came over and made her drink them all then left with Pinkie Pie." He said. Wait… Twilight Sparkle forced four of the strongest drinks in the bar down some poor mare's throat, then just left? That's not right. There has to be a good reason though.

I left my seat to go back to the stage when I noticed a big stallion that smelled of sweat make his way to the drunken mare. I knew that muscular muffin cutie mark anywhere. It was Stud Muffin, going after his latest potential catch. I wasn't about to let him get away with an innocent filly like that.

He went right up to Sunshine and started flirting, to which Sunshine responded with gibberish and giggles. He decided he must be safe, because he tried to pick her up. Sunshine must still have a little fight left in her, because I saw her struggling to get away. It was no use, as she just passed out on his back, and he started to leave, looking pretty smug with himself. I decided it was time to step in. "Hey, Butt Muffin." I called to him.

He turned around to face me. Perfect. "It's Stud Mu-" I cut him off as I bucked him in the face. His unconscious form slumped to the ground. I picked Sunshine off of him and left him to security.

I went right back on stage and placed Sunshine next to me. She seemed pretty out of it. "Okay, sorry about the wait. I had to deal with somepony. Anyway, let's get back to the party!" I shouted out, blaring the music. That seemed to get the drunk Pegasus next to me to wake up at least slightly.

She shook her head, trying to clear it, then looked at me. "Vinyl," she said, motioning for me to come closer, "I have to tell you something."

I came closer, to the point where we could hear each other clearly over the music. "What? What is it?" I asked. "What do you want to tell me?"

She leaned in and put her mouth right next to my ear and spoke in a clear voice. "I'm not from this world." She said.

I leaned back. "What? You're drunk. Don't tell crazy stories." I said, frowning.

She defended herself. "No really, you can ask me again in the morning. I really am from another world. I'm not from Equestria." She said.

She reeled me back in, and I pushed her away slightly. This mare was crazy. "Then where are you from?" I asked, getting annoyed. I had to get back to the music.

She stood up. "We're good friends now, right?" She asked. I weighed my opinions and nodded. "Good, then I have someone I can trust. Let me tell you my story."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want, Caboose?"

-Tucker

"I want a pony."

-Caboose

-_Red vs. Blue_

Oh, my head hurts. Is this gonna become normal for me? Waking up each morning with an aching head? It makes me consider staying in bed. Damn, what happened last night? There was Vinyl Scratch… didn't she invite me to a party? Yeah, and I went to the party. Oh candy buckets, I went to a party with Vinyl Scratch. If my head wasn't hurting, I would squee right now. Meh, it can wait. My head hurts too much. What the fudge caused it anyway? Maybe a hangover? No, it couldn't have been. I don't drink. Then again, I can't remember anything. Fucking hell, dude. Whoever got me drunk is getting some good old fashioned revenge. As Bugs Bunny would say, "I hope you realize this means war." First thing's first. Where am I? I opened my eyes, letting them slowly adjust to the bright light coming through the window, when I noticed a few things.

First thing I noticed was that the walls were painted blue. My walls were yellow. The second thing was that there was various stereo and other sound and music equipment lying around the room. The third thing was that something on the bed I was on besides me moved. I felt something wrap around my torso. I looked down to see two white hooves wrapped around me. Oh shisno, did I go home with someone else? No, that's wrong. Totally wrong. I did not deserve that treatment. Oh, the bastard is going to get what's coming to him. No one violates me like that!

I reached down to pick up a conveniently placed baseball bat, and swung it behind me. I was rewarded with a cry of pain and the hooves being released. I quickly jumped back off the bed to get a better look at the guy responsible for putting me in his bed with him. I was not expecting a white unicorn mare with a blue mane and tail and magenta eyes to look back at me. "Dude, what's your problem? I let you sleep with me and you hit me with a bat?" She asked, one hoof rubbing where I hit her.

I gave the best "wut" face I could. "Why exactly did you let me sleep with you? What happened last night anyway?" I asked.

Vinyl shrugged. "After Twilight got you drunk, Stud Muffin tried to take you away. I stopped him. You're welcome. I brought you on stage and you told me your story. After that, I found out that you are one crazy party pony." She explained to me.

Okay, I had a few questions about her explanation. "Twilight got me drunk? As in Twilight Sparkle? Why the hell would she even think about doing that to me?" I asked, a bit of rage building for the lavender unicorn.

Vinyl could only shrug from her spot on the bed. "Beats me. Anyway, why did you hit me with a bat?" She asked, giving me a stern look.

I felt like doing one of those anime sweatdrops, but since I'm a cartoon pony, not an anime pony, I could only chuckle nervously. "Hehe… Sorry Vinyl. I thought you were someone else. I only saw your hooves. Wait a minute." I said as a disturbing thought came to mind. "Were you-"

"No, I wasn't. I don't work that way." She cut me off, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that, but you wouldn't let go of me last night, so I had no choice but to let you sleep on my bed with me. Tavi is gonna chew my head off over it." She explained. "Oh, and then she's gonna chew your head off too." She added quickly. Well fudge, I like my head unchewed.

I took a glance around the room. "Nice room. Very musicy." I said. Musicy is now a word. Deal with it.

Vinyl smiled. "Yeah. You should see Tavi's room. It's all classical and stuff." She said, giving an amused snort. Hey, I didn't mind the classical genre any more than I minded Vinyl's wubstep subgenre. To me, the only bad music was rap and R&B. I never understood them, and I never will. I like classical, jazz, country, pop, rock, and others. Yeah, I have a very wide taste in music. I'm not gonna tangent at this point because you all obviously want me to keep going.

I laughed. "Yep, but she has different tastes in music. Not that I mind though. I like lots of music." I said.

A British sounding voice spoke from behind me. "See Vinyl? There is somepony out there who can like more than one kind of music." She said. I turned around to see Octavia standing in the doorway, her mane and tail freshly groomed and her bowtie right there on her neck. "Now then, it's good to meet you Sunshine. I'm Octavia, Vinyl's roommate." She said, giving a slight bow to me, showing her respect.

I swear I blushed, though only slightly. "Good to meet you Octavia. Just please don't bow like that. There's nothing to bow to me about." I said nervously. I didn't like this kind of treatment.

She giggled. "The humble type, I see. We'll get along just fine." She said. "Now, do either of you want breakfast? I found this wonderful recipe for something called French toast."

I think I may have squeed at that point. "I would love some!" I said happily. I love French toast. It is awesome. It's better when you spread awesome sauce over it. When I say awesome sauce, I mean syrup. It's good.

Vinyl laughed at my excitedness. It's a word now. "Sounds like you've had it before. Alright, if Sunny likes it, then I'll eat it too. Make us a big batch, will ya Tavi?" She asked.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Of course, Your Highnesses." She said, giving a small giggle as she went downstairs. It's good to joke like that. It keeps friendships tight.

Vinyl turned to face me. "Okay, now that you're sober, can you answer a few questions?" She asked. She levitated her glasses to her face and rested them above her horn.

I nodded. "Besides the one you just asked me? Sure." I answered, and we both chuckled at that.

Vinyl put a foreleg around me. "I like your humor kid. As for my question, do you really come from a different dimension?" She asked.

I froze. "Please don't think I'm crazy. I don't want to be shipped to an insane asylum." I said quickly._No matter how much I deserve it._ I added to myself.

Vinyl looked concerned. "No, I don't think you're crazy." She said, her foreleg still wrapped around me. I pushed it away. Vinyl's concern grew. "I said you aren't crazy. I believe you." She said.

I was stunned. "You… believe me?" I asked hopefully. Vinyl nodded, smiling again. I don't know what came over me at that point. I felt tears in my eyes and my body just moved on its own to tackle the poor DJ in a hug. I felt so relieved to have someone believe my story. With an ally, I could find my way home easier. I wouldn't be alone anymore. Well, I'm not really alone, but I would be without help getting home. I couldn't help myself. I cried out in joy. "Oh thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you!" I eventually managed to pull myself away from the hug and wipe a few tears away. "I-I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me." I apologized.

Vinyl smiled softly. "It's okay Sunshine. I'm here for you." She said, and straightened her glasses. "Now then, if you want to talk about your life before all this, you're welcome to. All you told me last night was that you're a human from another dimension. Then you told me the gist of what happened yesterday. I must say, that Stud Muffin guy is stubborn as buck. You are likely to see him again, and he's gonna try harder. He really likes you. Especially your…" She trailed off.

I grimaced. I knew exactly where she was going with that statement. "How about we wait until after breakfast? We can walk and talk then." I suggested. Vinyl nodded in agreement. "Good, now let's see if Octavia is finished. I'm starving. Of course, hunger is constant for me, so I can't be complaining." I said, and left the room, gliding down the stairs. "Ha! Take that stairs!" I yelled in triumph. Damn stairs will never get the better of me! I win!

Vinyl walked down the stairs. "You don't know how to walk down stairs?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, but I have these bitchin' things instead." I answered, giving my wings a good flap to emphasize my point. I ended up airborne from the flap and decided to hover for a bit. "See? The stairs' arguments are all invalid. I can fly." I landed back down and looked smugly at the stairs.

Vinyl laughed. "You are a riot. You know that, right? I'm so glad I found you. Tavi's humor is pretty dull." She said, wrapping her foreleg around me again. I didn't mind it. We were now good buds, so it didn't matter. To make things better, my hangover was gone! I was surprised at that. I thought they took longer to get rid of. More pony magic!

"I happen to think my humor is rather funny." Octavia's voice sounded from the entryway to the kitchen. She was standing there with a spatula held in her hoof. How ponies are able to do that are in the same category as Pinkie Pie logic to me. "Anyway, the food is done. Could you set up the table please?" She asked, and Vinyl gave a salute and a nod. "Good, then we can eat."

Vinyl had the table set up in a jiffy. It's easy when you're a unicorn and can levitate stuff. As soon as she was done, she courteously levitated our food to the table. Well, Vinyl's and mine. Octavia was left out and had to carry hers to the table, scowling at the unicorn as she did. Vinyl and I couldn't help but let loose a few snickers at her expense. I took my seat, sitting "Lyra" style once again. Vinyl and Octavia sent me weird glances. "What?" I asked.

Vinyl pointed to my sitting position. "You sit like Lyra. Why is that?" She asked back.

I shrugged. "I'm used to sitting like this. It's natural for me." I answered. I dug in to the food once she had sat down, and was lost in the deliciousness. "This is really good. Thanks Octi." I said.

Octavia seemed to ignore the nickname I gave her. "You're welcome Sunshine." She replied, taking her first bite. Her eyes widened, and her eating pace quickened. "So, I talked to your sister last night. I had no idea you were related to Ocean Wave." She said.

Vinyl nearly choked on her food. "No way, that was THE Ocean Wave? Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed, pointing at me. What was with her? Is my sister famous or something? "I can't believe you didn't tell me your sister was the daughter of the most famous surfer in Equestria." She said. Well, that was convenient. Why the fudge was everything so convenient? I sent her a glance. She seemed to remember. "Oh. Right. Sorry. We'll talk more later." I grinned. She learns fast.

I finished the last of my toasty woasty and got up from the table. "Thanks for the food Octavia." I said, trying to be polite to the refined cello player.

She seemed to positively respond to that, and smile brightly. "You're very welcome Sunshine. Glad to see somepony around here with some manners." She said. Right on cue, I let out a burp. "Well, some manners." She corrected herself, and sighed.

I left shortly after with Vinyl. "So, what kind of questions do you want to ask me? I'll answer anything you've got." I said.

Vinyl walked alongside me on the sidewalk. I had no idea where we were going. "Okay, so how are you enjoying your time as a pony?" She asked. Decent first question.

"Yeah, it's interesting. I had to YouTube how to walk though. What surprised me the most was how useful these stubby hooves are. These things are magical, aren't they?"

"Yeah, though I never understood it."

"It's most likely natural selection and evolution, or some kind of shiz like that."

"How about your wings? How did you manage to get them working?" Another decent question.

"I'm not totally sure. I guess it was mental work. I can feel the muscles, but my brain registers them differently." I gave a nervous flutter of my wings. "They even respond to emotional cues."

"I never thought about it like that. Anyway, I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Are you a lesbian now?" I swear, if I had a drink, Luna would have felt it from the moon. That's how hard of a spit take I would have done.

"Why the fuck would you ask that? No!"

"So you're gay?"

"No!" _Wait, this is a rhetorical question. Oh, you bastard…_

"So you're bi?"

"Goddammit! You know what? I'm not anything right now! I will not ship anything! No shipping allowed!" I think I can safely say I am done with this conversation.

Vinyl laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude. Something is going to happen though, whether you like it or not."

"No! I refuse!" Seriously, when I am going through something like this, the last thing I want is those kinds of feelings creeping up on me like Slenderman. You know what? I should see if I can beat that game. I can totally one-shot that. No, tangent be gone!

Vinyl stopped walking. "Okay, we're here." She said. Wait, where were we going? I looked up in front of me. It was a big building with the word "Walmart" on the front. Walmart? We're going to fucking_Walmart_? I should have known Vinyl would try to troll me like this.

Vinyl entered through the automatic doors and I hurried to follow her, despite how much I didn't want to. I hate shopping. "Okay, you got me. Why are we here?" I asked.

Vinyl turned around and smirked. "That's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" She countered, and walked over to the clothing section, as if to openly mock me. "You need clothes right?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I already have a full wardrobe, despite the fact that no one wears any clothes. Seriously, why do ponies have clothes if they're optional? It makes no sense to me." I said.

Vinyl shrugged. "I don't know. The option is there for those who want it." She said. The unicorn looked around before deciding to explore the appliances. "Hey, do you know any good blenders? I accidentally broke the last one." She said.

I don't want to know how she could accidentally break a blender. "I have a Ninja one at home. They work decently." I said. I'm not a blender expert. How am I expected to know these things?

Either way, Vinyl took my advice and levitated up a blender, then realized she had nothing to put it in. "Hey, Sunny, could you go get a basket or something?" She asked. Of course, I have to be the basket fetcher.

I went to find the basket, when my big blue pony eyes fell upon a line of carts. My wings twitched, and I realized the only time I used them was gliding down the stairs. I have wings, and I should be taking advantage of this wonderful opportunity. I pulled out a cart from the line and pushed it, using my wings to propel me faster. Oh, this was going to be good. I pushed the cart around the corner and jumped in. I felt like Scootaloo on her scooter. I kept my wings going, angled to achieve forward thrust instead of upward flying type stuff. It felt awesome to do this.

Sadly, such awesomeness must end, as it did when I ended up crashing into an unsuspecting pony. I fell out of the cart and we tumbled a few yards until we came sliding to a stop. It goes without saying that it hurt quite a bit. After I picked myself up off the floor, I turned to see the pony I hit. She had a midnight blue coat with a long blue and black striped mane. Her tail matched the mane, like most ponies do. Her cutie mark consisted of some sort of constellation. I'm not knowledgeable in astronomy, so I wouldn't know much about it. The horn from her head gave her away as a unicorn. She frowned at me. "Watch where you're going next time." She told me.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was just too tempting to ride the cart." I said. It was totally worth it though.

Her frown relaxed. "I'm sure it was. I'm Starry Night. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Sunshine. Nice to meet ya." I greeted. That name was starting to feel natural now. Is this a result of my extended stay in this body? Is this Twilight's fault? I bet it is. She obviously has a plan for me, so I need to find out what.

"Well Sunshine, I'm sure we'll meet again if the stars align just so. Bye for now." Starry Night said, walking away. What an odd character… Oh well. I still need to get the cart to Vinyl.

I found Vinyl looking over stereo systems. She smiled when she noticed me. "It's about time you got here. Take a look at these things. They suck." She said, putting the blender and a few CDs she found in the cart.

I looked at the stereos. "Well of course. This is just Walmart, after all. They prefer quantity over quality. Try Best Buy if you want some better stuff, or even better, look the stuff up online. I don't know much though, so I can't tell you where to go for the best deal." I said.

Vinyl shrugged. "Whatever. I just need to pick up a few more things, and then we can go." She said, taking the cart. We looked at radios and other sound related devices. Vinyl seemed very interested in all this, though it's really no surprise. When we were done there, we hit the grocery aisles. I helped her pick up what she needed. Helping makes it go by faster. That seemed to be the end of it, so Vinyl paid for all the stuff and we left.

As we were leaving, I noticed a bit of purple from the corner of my eye. When I turned my head, the purple was gone. I knew it was Twilight spying on me. It looks like she dropped something in her haste to get out of my sight. I picked it up. It was a notebook with words "Projects for the Princess." Stamped over it, in big red letters, were the words "Top Secret."

Vinyl looked at what I held in my hoof. "Dude, that is so mysterious. Come on; let's get back to my place. We can read it there." She said. I nodded and followed her.

Whatever was in this this notebook, I felt would either solve my problems, or dig myself into a bigger one. Whichever it was, I knew I would have to confront Twilight about it, and maybe even Celestia herself. This could get interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tex: Look down there: you can see them plotting._

_Church: Maybe they're scheming?_

_Tex: No, definitely plotting. Scheming looks different._

-Red vs. Blue (again)

"I don't get it. This just seems too easy. Why did Twilight drop this book? Twilight never drops books like this." Vinyl said as we started walking back to her house. I didn't want to go to mine, considering I was now potentially on an adventure. This was gonna be awesome.

"I don't ask questions. Asking questions means there will be some sort of logic behind why. I don't do logic." I replied. Vinyl rolled her eyes. "What? I can't be illogical? Logic is for sane people. I am not sane; therefore I logically do not need logic."

Vinyl gave me a confused look, and then shrugged it off. "You can't be sane if you're taking this change so well. I'd be freaking out if I were you." She said.

I had to react to that one. "Oh no, I'm a fucking pony in a parallel universe and I have to tell everyone and hope that someone believes me or I could just plain fucking panic!" I shouted sarcastically, waving my forelegs in the air randomly.

Vinyl laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's the best choice. Though, why did you tell me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I guess part of me wanted to tell someone. I need an ally I can trust, rather than a friend I don't know. You are a trustworthy pony. You are also a good friend. After all, every adventure hero needs a great sidekick, right?" I asked, getting a look from Vinyl.

"What makes you think you're the hero? What if I want to be the hero?" she asked back, but by her tone, she wasn't being serious.

I held in a chuckle. "You aren't the one apparently being stalked by **Twilight Sparkle**." I said, making sure to put emphasis on her name, hoping she heard me. A light yelp followed by a flash of light answered that question. She was stalking me, and I bet she wants the book back too. Well, she isn't getting it until I've read it. I know it has something to do with me.

The DJ turned into her front yard, and I realized we made it back to her house. I took a quick glance around. No Twilight. Either she left or she just found a better hiding spot. Oh well. In I go.

Octavia wasn't in the living room, but from the sounds upstairs, I'd say she's practicing her cello. I decided to head upstairs to listen in. I stopped at her door and just listened to her play. She was proficient. That much was sure. Of course, when one plays the cello as long as her, one tends to be good at it. I remember the time in elementary school in which I played the trumpet. I wasn't bad, but I only had a couple months of training. Maybe I should try again. Of course, cello and trumpet don't duet together. Damn, stop tangenting me, you're missing out on Octavia's music. Sorry me.

I stood there for another ten minutes, just enjoying the music. When it stopped, I finally knocked on her door. Octavia opened the door, and looked mildly pleased, and at the same time a bit surprised. I was a little shocked at how easily I could read the facial expressions of these ponies. They were quite expressional. She quickly regained her composure and smiled politely at me. "Hello again, Sunshine. Was there something you wanted to say?" She asked.

I nodded. "I heard you practice your cello, and I have to say you are really good. I loved it." I said, smiling. It was legit. I really like her music. I have a vast appreciation for music. Even if they aren't that good, I'll still give them credit for their effort. Guess it comes from the time I played the trumpet.

Octavia's polite smile brightened. "I'm glad you like it. Most of Vinyl's friends don't appreciate my work." She said.

"Well, I like all sorts of music. The only thing I don't like is rap."

"I don't understand human rap music either. Do you play?" Octavia asked.

"I did. I used to play the trumpet back in 5th grade."

Octavia got a little more curious. "Really? Why did you stop?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I kept getting in trouble with the teacher, so I decided it wasn't worth it." I really did. True story.

Octavia looked like she was in thought for a moment, and then went back to her polite smile. "I see. Well, it was nice talking to you again. I say, you have a good taste in music, but an odd choice in friends." She said.

"I like the strange ones. They make life more fun."

Octavia giggled. "I see what you mean. Anyway, have a nice day Sunshine." She shut her bedroom door. I turned around and glided down the stairs into the living room, where Vinyl was on the couch, looking at the front cover of Twilight's book.

I looked at the cover too. "You know, it would make sense to read a book." I said. I picked up the book and opened it. I checked the Table of Contents, knowing Twilight would have a very detailed one, considering it's her notebook. I scanned the contents. "Okay, Operation: Cupcakes, Operation: Sweetie-Bot, notes on human habits." None of these seemed interesting at the moment. "Operation: Harmonize, page 42." I turned to that page, feeling like that would be it.

Operation: Harmonize Twilight's notes (Simplified by Spike)

Test Subject: Danger Zone (A.K.A. Mathew)

Species: Unicorn Status: Green

Subject experiences short bursts of rage, but unicorn nature prevents overexertion of anger. Subject lost human memories after a trip to the bar. Inebriation of test subject proves effective in assimilation. Other ponies responded to new memories well. Good development in magic. Has a small temper, but is otherwise friendly.

Result: Successfully Harmonized. All traces of chaos gone.

I turned the page.

Test Subject: Three Leaf (A.K.A. Stacey) Species: Earth Pony Status: Green

Subject was depressed at first, but after spending time with friends, seemed to recover. Accepted new memories without question. Other ponies almost broke artificial memories, but recovered with minor assistance. Friendly disposition.

Result: Successfully Harmonized. All traces of chaos gone.

There appeared to be one more, so I turned the page once more, and gasped.

Test Subject: Sunshine (A.K.A. William) Species: Pegasus Status: Yellow

Subject showed normal signs of gender reconfiguration. Afterwards, adapted to it perfectly. Slight motor control problem at first. (I blame myself for that.) Fluttershy reported normal behavior. Pinkie Pie reported trance-like state under cinnamon rolls. Despite being from another dimension, subject seems to recognize certain ponies. Either that or the new memories are kicking in, despite the strong resistance. Inebriation just developed hostile intentions towards me. I feel like this one could be more trouble than she's worth. Too bad, we could have become friends.

No result yet.

I felt like flipping a table. I'm not the first. I'M NOT THE FIRST! Twilight has done this twice already. I'm the third victim of this torture. Not only that, but I'm the only one to experience "gender reconfiguration." Sounds better then gender swap, or gender bend. It doesn't matter though. I'm a chick, and it's all Twilight's fault. It wasn't an accident. She did it on purpose. I ripped out the page in anger. I'll keep it for now. I threw the book behind me. I was done with it. Twilight can have it.

A tap on my shoulder sent my anger into my muscles, and I kicked at whatever had the nerve to bother me. A yelp, a thud, and a crash all occurred behind me. I turned around, ready to expect Twilight on the ground, bleeding. What I found was Vinyl on the ground, knocked out and bleeding slightly, a broken dish scattered around her. I felt the anger suddenly leave me, replaced by sadness and fear. I ran out the door, not looking back. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran into the trees, not wanting anyone to find me.

_Stupid stupid STUPID! That's what you are! You kept it all bottled up inside, instead of facing the problem. Now look what you did. You hurt your friend. Now you are on your own. You have nopony to turn to anymore. You might as well give up._

The voice in my head was right. After kicking Vinyl in the face, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me. I was stuck here alone and there was no way to get back. I can't stand up against Twilight. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the tears flow. It felt almost good to let my emotions out, and it's not like I can do anything differently. I messed up. I seriously fucked myself up. I don't know how long I cried. It felt like hours. I just sat there, wallowing in self-pity. I was alone in this world.

A twig snapping brought me back to reality. I looked around, wiping a few tears away, but not all of them. I wanted whoever came here to see I was crying. Could it be the police? Did Vinyl decide to call them on me? I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe someone just decided to explore the woods. It seemed likely. These woods are interesting. I like nature. Sometimes I would-no. No tangent now. Focus. I saw a lavender figure approach me, about fifty feet away. It was option C: Twilight Sparkle. She came to hear my surrender and end the pain. You know what? I was happy to let her do so. She came closer and smiled. "So, you decided to stop resisting?" She asked. I nodded. I couldn't handle it anymore. "Good. After all, you have nopony to turn to anymore. You might as well give up." She said, her horn glowing.

Something clicked within me. The voice in my head said the same thing. That wasn't just any voice in my head. That was her voice in my head. She tricked me into giving up. The problem was I agreed. I did give up. While I wasn't happy with her, she was right. I was done. It was over. She came closer and lowered her horn to my head. It was all going to be better. I'm sorry, my friends from my dimension. I failed, but there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end.

I waited a bit more. It still hasn't come.

I waited. Still nothing.

I finally decided to open my eyes. I was met with a meadow straight out of Equestria. Wait, how the fuck did I get here? I looked up. The moon was shining brightly. It looked good. The night sky was a beautiful thing.

"I'm glad you appreciate my work." Came a voice from right beside me. I jumped and stumbled back. I heard giggling and turned to see who startled me. She was dark blue with a flowing mane and tail resembling the night sky. A horn was on her head and a pair of wings were on her sides. I recognized her easily as Princess Luna, ruler of the night. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She said.

I dusted myself off. Hang on a sec. "Am I dreaming?" I asked.

Luna nodded. "You are. I had to protect you from Twilight Sparkle's spell. She is making a big mistake in undergoing this experiment." She stated, giving me a friendly smile.

I shook my head. "You should have let her. I have nothing left. I hurt my only true friend in this world, and have no one to turn to anymore. I lost, and she won." I said dejectedly. I felt my ears flatten down, and more tears started to come.

Luna lifted my head up and gave me a suddenly hard look. "You are not alone here. Vinyl Scratch has nothing against you, and neither does Octavia. They like you and still want to be your friend. There is also Charcoal Embers and Starry Night too. They like you for you. Don't throw your life away like this." She laid down and put a wing around me. "There is also someone else who wants to talk with you." She said, and pointed across the meadow where a bipedal figure approached us.

He was really tall, but not quite twice my height. I saw short brown hair, a pair of jeans, shoes, and a Halo 4 T-shirt. His brown eyes looked down at my blue ones and I realized I was looking at me. "Hello." He said. Yep, definitely me.

It took me a moment to regain my senses. "How is this possible?" I asked, looking between Luna and myself.

The humanized me was the first to answer. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am a multidimensional traveler from Calcutta. I travel the multiverse, studying as much as I can. I thought your travel to this dimension was an anomaly. A mistake on my part. I was wrong. Twilight caught the signal and pulled you into this one. I'm doing my best to live your life, but of course Jennifer knows about me. I'm also trying to figure out a way to fix this and get you back home. Luna, seeing Twilight and Celestia's mistake, has offered to help me. For now, see what you can do on your side. See if you can figure something out." He said.

I nodded, suddenly filled with hope. I could get home after all. All I needed to do was get away from Twilight and stay safe. I then realized how close I was to losing. "What about Twilight? She's right in front of me, still trying to get rid of my memories. What do I do?" I asked.

Luna smiled at me again. "Just trust in your friends. They'll help you through this." She said. Her horn glowed and she touched my head with it.

The forest came back to me, and so did the purple unicorn, standing in front of me with a confident smile on her face. It was also darker. I must have been sleeping for a while. Before she could react, I thrust myself into the air. "I'm not letting you take my memories away. I have decided not to quit." I said.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at me. "The spell didn't work? How? You don't have any magic defenses. Either way, you lost. You don't have any friends aside from those I made for you." She said.

"That's where you're wrong!" A voice from the side said. We both turned and found Starry Night standing there, her horn glowed a deep blue. "I am her friend, and the stars say that her destiny is not yours to control." She said.

Twilight ignored her and turned back to me. She fired a beam from her horn. I braced for it to hit me, but it never did. Starry Night deflected it with her magic. Twilight glared at the blue unicorn. "You must understand. Sunshine has reached status red. She can no longer go about freely." She said, pointing at me.

I landed down next to Starry Night. "I am a free mare, and I will go home, whether you like it or not!" I yelled at her.

Starry Night nodded. "It is the destiny laid out for her by the stars." She said. "You have no right to change it, no matter what the sun says." With that, she lit up her horn and the next thing I knew, I was in a house. Pictures of star charts were all over the walls, and there was a night theme to everything. I liked it. It had an atmosphere to it that felt calming. "Welcome to my home Sunshine. I had to teleport us here to get away from the student of the sun." Starry explained.

"You teleported us all the way here? You're a pretty gifted unicorn." I said. Starry smiled. "I have to ask you something. Why did you save me? How did you even find me?" I asked.

"The stars tell me things. The night is my teacher, and I am her student." She said.

"I hope you realize you're more cryptic than Celestia." I deadpanned. She giggled. Then she laughed. Then I laughed. Before we knew it, we were on the floor laughing our flanks off. It felt good to laugh. Its official, Pinkie Pie has the best Element of Harmony ever. Laughter is awesome. After a good minute or two, I got up and stopped laughing. That felt great. "Even so, I still have to thank you for saving me. Also, I have to thank you for considering me a friend, even though we only met briefly." I said.

Starry Night gave me a soft smile. "The stars tell me many things, but I don't need them to know who makes a good friend." She said. That made me feel good, but it brought up another thought. What about Vinyl Scratch? Starry seemed to sense my troubles. "If you're worried about the DJ, she doesn't have anything against you. Both she and her roommate like you and will still want to be your friend." She said. That calmed my nerves. "Now, we are safe here. The student of the sun can't find us here. If you're hungry, bored, or tired, let me know." She went into the other room, leaving me to collect my thoughts.

Princess Luna said that Vinyl Scratch was okay, and didn't hate me. The dimensional traveler that is apparently me said they are working together to find a way home for me. He also said for me to try and find something here that could help. I could try and make friends with someone who could help. I'm not sure who would be able to help me though. Twilight is probably going to blacklist me, or get me arrested. Either way, I'm not safe here anymore. Okay, I think I know what to do. I'm going to need to gather my friends and embark on a journey to find a way home. Should be fun.

I followed Starry Night into the other room, which turned out to be an observatory. More star charts, constellations, what looked like a picture of Princess Luna, and a telescope that was bigger than Twilight's. She was looking through the telescope when she noticed my presence. Starry turned to face me. "You wish to journey to find salvation, don't you?" She asked. Before I could nod, she continued. "The road will be rough and you may have to look away from the sun to find the light, but be assured, you're not alone. I will accompany you, as will your friends. The quest will be long though. You will need a bit of help." She said, and then gave a slight smirk. "I happen to know somepony who can help."

I lit up. "Really? You'd be willing to help? I can't tell you how much this means to me. Let's go find this pony." I said. I then yawned. "Of course, we can do that in the morning. I need actual sleep. What happened earlier was not real sleep."

Starry Night giggled. "Sure. You can sleep on the couch." She said, pointing back to the living room. I went back and laid down on the couch. It was comfy. I let myself relax and closed my eyes. Sleep would be good now.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you Twilight." Celestia said. She was in her throne room in Canterlot, Equestria. A dejected-looking Twilight was in front of her. "First you lose the notebook, and then you fail to remove Sunshine's memories."

Twilight shot her head up to look at her, desperation in her eyes. "But Princess, she had help from an outside source. A unicorn came at the last second and escaped with Sunshine." She said, trying to defend herself.

Celestia shook her head. "Your first attempt failed, and the unicorn wasn't there. I sense there was more than one pony helping her." She said.

"But Vinyl Scratch hates her now. I mean, Sunshine did kick her in the face." Twilight stated. "She has to hate her after that."

Celestia shook her head again. "You forget that Sunshine already told Vinyl Scratch everything. Not to mention they are both stubborn. Vinyl will easily forgive her, and will even chase after her, dragging her roommate along, like she always does." She said.

Twilight couldn't argue with that. The former Ponyville DJ was known for being as stubborn and loyal as Rainbow Dash. Once, she considered using Vinyl as a substitute for Rainbow Dash just in case, but threw that idea out the window. Rainbow Dash would not be happy if they had to use the Elements of Harmony without her. Not to mention they would never have to because she would always be there. "I'll fix this. Don't worry Princess." She said finally.

Celestia smiled. "I know you will succeed. I don't have any doubts about you, my faithful student. If you need the Elements of Harmony, they are always available." She said, levitating the box of said magical artifacts into view.

"I don't want to use them yet. They don't have any effect outside of Equestria. Her search will eventually take her here though, and that's when we harmonize her." Twilight explained her plan.

The Princess of the Sun gave the matter a little thought. "Very well then. Just keep an eye of her and don't forget to bring your friends along. You could learn something valuable about friendship from this." She said. Twilight nodded and teleported out.

From in the shadows, Princess Luna watched the whole thing, telepathically transmitting the conversation to a soundly sleeping Sunshine, along with a message. "_Keep your friends nearby, and trust your instincts. You are now being hunted._"


	9. Chapter 9

Simmons: Shotgun!

Grif: Shotgun- fuck.

Donut: Shotgun's lap!

Simmons: Fuck.

-Red vs. Blue

I woke to the sight of the star charts on Starry's wall. I didn't notice before, but there is a replication of the night sky on her ceiling. She seemed really interested in the night sky. The scent of pancakes came into my nose and I realized Starry must already be up and cooking. I wish I could pay back these ponies hospitality, but I guess friendship will have to do for now.

I rolled off the couch and onto the floor. It didn't hurt because I'm used to doing that. Sometimes I would do it for fun. Getting up, I saw Starry standing at the doorway with a plate of pancakes in her magical grip. She set it down on the coffee table in front of me. The smell was delicious. While I wasn't a normal pancake person, I could make an exception…

The pancakes were delicious. They truly were. Starry Night was a good cook. I felt satisfied by the pancakes. "So, I assume the stars told you about my full predicament." I said, getting up from the table. Starry Night levitated the empty plate and fork back to her and put it in the sink.

Starry shook her head. "They haven't been clear on that. It was a cloudy night. The pegasi have yet to take control of the weather on this world. Anyway, could you shed some light on the subject of your problem, besides the obvious?" She asked.

"You said you knew someone who could help get us a ride. Why don't we walk and talk there?" I suggested. I wanted to get moving, considering that dream I had last night. Luna must really be on my side to warn me like that. She said that I'm being hunted by the Elements of Harmony, but they can't use the magical devices until I'm in Equestria. Of course, tanks were always an option.

Starry seemed to agree with my suggestion, and opened the door. She levitated a saddlebag onto her. "Just follow me. Be careful, as I don't know when we could be jumped." She said. I nodded and followed her out the door. "So, what seems to be your problem?" She asked.

"This is my problem." I said, showing her the paper. Don't ask where I got it. My guess is that all ponies have, in addition to saddlebags, a small hammer-space which they have access to for one or two small items. Pinkie Pie is an exception to this rule, of course. I used this hammer-space to store the page.

Starry took the page with her magic and read it. Her eyes went wide. "Gender reconfiguration? That is cruel. How could they do such a thing?" She asked. I shrugged. "Well, I hope you can get back okay."

"I don't know. They obviously have a reason for doing this, but I can't begin to imagine what that reason is." I said, taking the page back. Aaaand in the hammer-space it goes. Until I get my bag back, it'll have to do. Wait a minute; I left my bag at Vinyl's house. Damn… I'm still not sure if she has even forgiven me. I'd rather not risk it. I can just get a new bag later.

The rest of the walk went by in silence until a familiar neighborhood came into view. "Really? She lives here? Wait, wouldn't Twilight check my house to see if I'm there?" I asked.

Starry nodded. "Yes, but we're not going to your house. We're going to that one." She said, pointing to a house a few over from my own. However, I had to pass right by my house. We got closer, and I noticed Vinyl and Octavia talking with Ocean at the front door. Okay, just keep walking and they won't notice you.

"Sunshine!"

Dammit…

Ocean Wave rushed towards me and scooped me up in a big hug. I swear I heard a rib or two cracking. I know for a fact though I was suffocating. "Hug… Air… Need…" I managed to say.

"Oh, sorry." She said, and lightened her grip. I pushed myself out of her hug. "I was worried when they said you ran off without your bag. Please don't run off again." She pleaded.

"Too late. I'm running off right now with Starry here to save my own ass from the demonic forces of the Elements of Harmony." I said with a cheerful smile. Ocean had a shocked and rather confused face. Vinyl, who just caught up to the rest of us, looked ready to jump in with me. Octavia wasn't looking at me. Rather, she was looking at Vinyl with a face I can only describe as, "please don't drag me with you."

Before Ocean could question my sanity, or lack thereof, Vinyl chipped in happily. "Awesome! So you're going on an adventure? Count me in! Tavi too." She said, wrapping a foreleg around Octavia and pulling her in closer to her. Octavia sighed in defeat. I just smiled more.

"Welcome to the club! Say, you wouldn't happen to have my bag with you, would you?" I asked. I didn't like leaving my stuff there, but I panicked. It just kinda happened.

Vinyl shook her head. "Sorry, I was thinking that you would come back and pick it up. We can head back there. If we're going on an adventure, I need to get some stuff too." She said.

Octavia shook her head. "You are not packing your bass cannon. We are not lugging that thing around." She scolded. Vinyl's ears drooped.

Mine perked up, however. "A bass cannon? An actual bass cannon?" I asked. Bass cannon is best canon cannon.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." She said sheepishly. Hey, Vinyl Scratch is not the modest type, and she is being too modest. Either that or the fanon is wrong.

"We can go by your house once we make a stop first to get something for the trip." Starry said. I nodded and followed her. Vinyl followed me, and Octavia followed her. I looked back and Ocean was still standing there with that expression on her face.

When we all arrived at the house, Starry knocked on the door. A mint green unicorn mare answered the door. Lyra. I should have known it was Lyra. Yet, this was a shocker. I guess I honestly didn't expect it to be her. Meh, did it really matter? "Hey Starry. How are you today?" She greeted and asked.

Starry smiled. "Hello Lyra. We're here to borrow your friend." She said.

Lyra's smile vanished instantly. "Why? What do you need him for?" She questioned harshly. What? Him? Who is she talking about?

Starry looked defensive now. "Let me explain. We're going on a road trip and you have the fastest means of getting us anywhere." She said.

Lyra didn't stop her glare. "So you think you can just come here and take him?" She asked. Lyra then noticed me and the others. "Oh, and your bringing these ponies too?"

I stepped forward. "Hi, I think you may know me. I live just over there, in the house with the stupefied unicorn in front of it. I need your help. There is somewhere I have to be, and you apparently have the best way of getting there." I explained.

I noticed Lyra's frown weaken. "I-okay… but on one condition." She said, once again giving a hard look, but to me this time. "You let me come with you."

Starry sighed, but relented. "Okay, you can come. You'll have to sleep on the floor though." She said.

Lyra smiled. "Great! Come on inside. I'm gonna get him." She said, and dashed upstairs as we entered. Her home was a pleasant light blue color. Almost like the sky. It was an almost calming color. There was a bookshelf in the living room, containing everything from romance fiction to music books. I noticed some magic books, cookbooks, and a book on human anatomy. I picked up "Magical Musical Instruments" and sat on the couch as I waited for Lyra. Octavia once again gave me that weird look and was about to question my sitting habits again when Vinyl stopped her, shaking her head.

I believe it was about this time when Lyra came back down. "Okay, he'll be right down. Then we can show you the new features we've added." She said. Starry nodded her understanding while I just continued to sit there, confused at everything she's saying. Why doesn't she just make sense and be done with it?

I was about to turn back to the book when I saw something come down the stairs. My eyes widened when I saw it was wearing jeans and work boots. It was tall, bipedal, and wearing clothes. Once again, I shouldn't be surprised, yet here I was, gawking at what was coming down the stairs: a human. Lyra was hiding a human upstairs. Probably in her attic. Damn, now I feel sorry for the dude. He looked to be maybe in his high-20s – low-30s. His brown hair really could use a trimming. He also could use a shave. I guess he liked it that way. I wasn't gonna judge him. He looked right back at me and gave us a wave. "The yellow one is our client, right?" He asked, turning back to Lyra.

Lyra nodded. "Yeah. The others are coming along for the ride. Honestly, I still don't know where we're going." She said.

I got up from the couch and put the book back. "Okay, you are hiding a human in your attic… How is he supposed to help me out?" I asked skeptically.

Lyra and the human exchanged glances, and smirked. "You'll see. Just follow us." She said. I shrugged and followed her outside to the back of her house. She had a really big shed. You could fit a bus in there. I voiced my opinion to Lyra. She just smiled. "Not a bus, but you're close." She said, opening the big front door.

Inside was a large rectangular shape the same color as Lyra. Her cutie mark was scattered all over the sides as a bit of decoration. I could tell there were windows on the sides, though they were one-way windows. There wasn't much else notable on the outside. Four tires, a windshield, and what looked like a couple of satellite dishes were the only things left to describe. Yep, that thing was totally a RV.

We circled around to the right side of the large vehicle, and the human stuck his key in the door. Unlocking the door, he opened it and stepped inside. I followed, and was awestruck by the interior. The inside was a yellow, almost golden, like Lyra's eyes for the most part. There were a few other colors meant as details for specific objects. Mainly black. For example, the television hanging from the ceiling, the counter for what I guessed was a kitchen, the microwave on top of it, and the driver and passenger seats were all black. Another thing that I noticed was that the passenger seat was made for a pony to sit on, and also had Lyra's cutie mark on it. Looking towards the back, there were two bunk beds, but I knew that wasn't going to be enough. The beds were human sized, so maybe we could fit two ponies per bed. There was a single bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet. I knew that was going to be hell later. There were also a couple of plush seats and a table between them. This was a pretty big RV, I realized. It had to be expensive as a New York stripper… Not that I knew how much they cost… MOVING ON!

After my self-given tour, I turned back to Lyra, giving her and the dude a questioning look. "Where did you get this thing? It looks really expensive." I questioned.

Lyra shrugged. "Apparently Equestrian gems are very valuable on Earth. I sold my old Gala dress I got from Rarity and we bought this RV." She answered. Okay, that answered one question but raised three more.

"Okay, wait. You went to the Gala?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm guessing the dress had a bunch of gems in it, due to the fact that Rarity made it?"

"You sound surprised. Of course."

"Okay, one more question. Why did you buy an RV of all things?"

"I wanted to see the human world, so what better way to do it than in style?"

"Can't argue with that logic." I said. After a moment, I laughed. "You are the most interesting people I've met, and you're not even people! I mean, seriously! Look at this situation. Four mares, a human, and a government experiment. It's like the start of a bad joke. The punch line is gonna be a good one. I can tell." I laughed again. I just thought of another question, and turned to the human. "Who are you and why did you decide to join Lyra?" Technically that was two questions, but at this point, who gives a flying fuck? I could give one, but I'm not that kind of person. Pony. Whatever.

"My name is Tyler. Sorry. I should have introduced myself sooner. Who are you?" He asked back.

"Just call me Sunshine. I have no second part to my name as far as I know. Now, about the second part of my question? How did you meet Lyra and why are you still with her?" I reiterated.

"I met Lyra the first day Equestria came to our world. She came to me seeking to study humans before Twilight Sparkle got the chance. She also wanted to see the world. Being a truck driver, I accepted her request to travel with me. She gave me a big bag of your world's currency. Bits, I believe they were called." He explained. Lyra motioned for Tyler to continue.

"After a month or two of travelling the country, Lyra said that she didn't get to have many opportunities to study basic human culture. So, I quit my job as a trucker, and Lyra sold her Gala dress to buy this RV. We used it to study as many places as we could for a year before she decided to try a new field of study. She wanted to live with a human in their natural habitat – a home. So, we moved here. Two months ago, Equestria claimed this bit of land and practically kicked all the humans out. Lyra has had to hide me here. I've been in the attic ever since. It's not bad there. Lyra is a really good friend." He finished his story. He then added a question to me. "So, I don't believe I caught your name and story. Who are you and why are you here?"

"One of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" I asked with a chuckle. "Anyway, like I said, I'm Sunshine. Why I'm here is a simple reason. I just want to go home. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia are working on something. I have no idea if the others are involved. They've been turning humans into ponies." I said, and gave him the page from my hammer-space again. "They call it Operation: Harmonize. I can only formulate theories as to the operation's true goal. One thing is for sure though, and that is it needs to be stopped. Unfortunately, I'm not the one to stop it. I just want to get home, away from those crazy bastards." I gave my explanation. Tyler looked at me weirdly for a second, looked at the page, looked back at me, and then he laughed. "What's so funny? Am I just another crazy bitch? Is that it, assdick?" I glared at him. Okay, this guy was making me mad. Why the fuck was he laughing at me?

"No, I've just never heard a pony talk like that. It's so hilarious to hear something so cute say something like that." He said. No, don't do it. Don't blush… Damn, I blushed at that comment. Cute? Well, I do think the ponies in the show are cute. Applebloom especially. She's just a big bowl of "D'aww." But me, cute? Fuck no! I looked away, frowning. I couldn't show him my blush. He still picked up on it though, and laughed again. "Damn, stop being so adorable! You're gonna make me say it!" He said.

I blushed harder. Goddammit… "S-say what?" I squeaked out. I must be so fucking embarrassed right now for my voice to come out two octaves higher that what it's supposed to. That didn't help it at all, and I swear my entire face must be red right now. I curled into a ball, hiding my face with my blue and pink tail. It's actually really soft, kinda like a Saint Bernard's fur, just more pony-like. How the fuck does that even work? I'm a pony, not a dog…

"D'awwwww…" He said it. I can't believe he fucking said it. God fucking dammit! I fucking hate this body! I would never behave like this normally! I feel like Fluttershy right now…

Vinyl Scratch took this time to give me a nudge. "Come on dude, get up. He's just messing with you, that's all." She said. I peeked my face out and saw Vinyl's magenta eyes staring back. With a bit more comfort, I managed to get up. "There, that's better. Now come on, you're leading the pack now. Where are we going?" She asked.

"First, we need to head back to your place. I left my bag there." I said. Tyler took that as his cue and sat down in the driver's seat. Taking the key and putting it in the ignition, he turned the key. The engine failed to start. "Something wrong up there?" I asked.

"Damn thing is out of juice. I figured it would be. It needs to be recharged." Tyler answered back.

"Recharged? What does that mean?" Vinyl asked.

"Unlike normal human vehicles, which run on petroleum and gasoline that pollute the air, I found a pony willing to adapt the RV to run on unicorn magic." Lyra clarified. She went to the passenger seat and opened a hatch just below the airbag. It had a small hole the perfect size for a unicorn to stick their horn into. Lyra's horn lit up, and she plugged it in. After about 7 seconds, she pulled it out, looking quite exhausted. "Okay… Try it now…" She said, panting slightly. Tyler turned the key again, and the engine came to life. "There… Now I need a nap… The recharge process is magically exhausting…" She said, and flopped on the floor, missing the bed completely.

I poked her. She was fast asleep. "Damn… Couldn't even make it to the bed, could ya?" While Starry took Lyra to the bed, I went up front. "So, does this thing have a GPS?" I asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yep, it's right there." He said, pointing to the lit up screen showing our location. "That reminds me… Could I get the address of where we're going?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Vinyl said, coming from behind and imputing the address. She went back and took a seat with Octavia. "Ready." They both said.

"Okay, here we go." He said, giving my back the page finally. I put in back in the mysterious hammer-space while Tyler put his foot on the gas pedal, slowly coming out of the giant shed and onto the street.

I had to lower the window next to me down to see whether or not Ocean Wave was still there. She was still there, but she was talking with Twilight. Upon closer inspection, she was also in tears. Why was she in tears? As they noticed the RV, Twilight turned her attention to me, and pointed at me, saying something I couldn't hear. We passed by them, and I blew a raspberry at them. "See ya, sucker!" I yelled at them, raising the window as Ocean started crying my name.

"Sunshine, come back! Please resist!" I heard her yell. What was she talking about? Oh, I get it. Twilight convinced her I was brainwashed, didn't she? Oh, that clever bitch… What a perfect excuse to carry on with Operation: Harmonize without suspicion. She's just trying to save me with the powers of harmony, right? WRONG!

The trip to Vinyl's house was uneventful. I noticed a lot, and I mean A LOT of stares from the ponies as we passed, but I didn't care. The goal was in sight. The RV pulled up to Vinyl's house and I got out. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked up to the front door and turned the handle. It opened, and I realized they accidentally left it unlocked. Either the crime rate is nonexistent or Vinyl's gonna get a chewing out by Octavia. I looked in the living room, and unsurprisingly, the notebook was gone. Twilight must have come by to pick it up. I did notice my bag on the table. I looked in it, and found all the things I left in here cleaned and organized. There was a note in there too. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Sunshine,

I organized your bag. I realize we've gotten off on the wrong hoof, so I want to apologize for what I did last night. If you come quietly, I would be more than happy to get to know you and be your friend. You'll be so happy here, or even in Equestria, that you won't need to go back to your world, or remember who you are. If not, then I don't know what's going to happen. Princess Celestia has asked me to bring you into harmony, and finish Operation: Harmonizer under any conditions. This world will be a better place, and then yours can be too. I have already taken measures I do not like to get this far, but I believe this is for the good of this world. It is too chaotic. You are too chaotic. I can help you, if you'll only give me the chance. We'll be meeting again soon.

Sincerely yours,

Twilight Sparkle (and Spike)

I sighed. That's all I could do. Twilight thinks she's doing the right thing, but is conflicted about the journey to get there. I flipped the note over, took a pen in my wing, since I don't trust my hoof or mouth, and began writing.

Focus on the journey, not the destination. Joy is found not in finishing an activity but in doing it. -Greg Anderson

Think about it, okay?

Sunshine

I put the quote on the table where Twilight could see it once she returned. Grabbing my bag, I went out the door and back to the RV. "I got my stuff. Let's go." I said.

"Where to?" Tyler asked.

"We'll start with Seattle. See if we can find some answers there. If not, it's off to who knows where!" I said, ending it with a dramatic pose. I heard a suppressed giggle coming from Octavia. Okay, so she's still alive. She's been quiet for a while.

"Great. We can take the ferry there. Let's go." Tyler said, and the RV started moving again. I took a seat by Vinyl.

Vinyl put her foreleg around me. "So, is there anything you want to tell us about your life in your world?" She asked. Well… Since she asked…

* * *

Twilight knocked on a door. Despite it being made of clouds, like the rest of the home, the door gave a wooden sound. Twilight looked down behind her, and shivered, both out of fear and cold. _Why did he have to put his house so high up?_ She wondered. She turned back around as she heard the door open, and a white and gray pegasus stallion stood there. "Oh, hi. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am here to talk to you about Sunshine." She said, suppressing another shiver as a wind blew against her fur.

The pegasus stallion smiled. "Hi, I'm Snowstorm, and why do you want to talk about Sunshine?" He asked. Seeing how cold she was, he added. "Oh, please come in." He stepped aside, and Twilight entered the house. It was warmer inside than outside, so Twilight stopped shivering.

"Thank you." She said. "Sunshine is traveling right now. I don't know where, but if her best friend were to go with her, I'd bet she would be much happier."

Snowstorm gave a salute. "You can count on me. I'll make sure she's happy. She's my best friend and she needs me. I'll find her." He said, and took off.

Twilight smiled. She had a plan to keep Sunshine in this world, and she would stay willingly. Twilight wouldn't have to anything she would regret. Walking back to her balloon, she felt good. "I might as well see if Rainbow Dash is home before the spell wears off." She said to herself, and took off to see her friend. _Hopefully, before this is over, I'll have made a new one, and we can forget about the red status._


End file.
